The Brighter Side -PvZ Heroes X Reader-
by H-H-H-HavenChild
Summary: Many strange events have happened since the great move to 'The Brighter Side of Things' after Zomboss's take over so when rumors of heroes spread through town, You aren't too quick to believe until you see for yourself but what comes next is something that you never thought would happen...ever. ((Look inside for Rating, Shipping, & Au Info...))
1. First Meeting

**_So I know this idea probably isn't brand new or as fantastic as I feel that it is but I decided to work on a PvZ Heroes x Reader scenarios since there are no PvZ x Readers like...at all so...this so a thing that I'll work on if you guys like it. Excuse me if I'm not the best at this. It's actually my first time writing an 'X Reader' fic._**

 ** _Anywho with all of that hoopblah out of the way, I hope you enjoy. R & R please~_**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M_**

 ** _Shipping: Plant X Human_**

 ** _AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same  
_**

 ** _I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible_**

* * *

 ** _~:First Meeting:~_**

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow:_**

She had a purple hooded cape and dark eyes that somehow sparkled in the moon-light and the way she moved was graceful and swift as she attacked the foot soldier that jumped out on you on your walk home. Yeah, a zombie. You used to live in suburbia but now lived on the 'brighter side of things' which in other worlds, was the plant's side of town. After the Zombies had taken over, everyone that lived in Suburbia previously, had been evacuated and moved into homes in this new town which the plants protected with all their might.

You name was (F/N, L/N).

You had been one of the hundreds of people evacuated.

You had lived alone but you owned a Pixie-bob cat you named Oreo and your life had been somewhat uneventful.

Go to work, hang out with friends, go home, feed your cat, go to sleep-

Rinse & repeat.

Until tonight….

There had been rumors going around about how the mysterious 'Booming' sound that could be heard all around the town was the birth of a new hope…

Heroes.

'Cliché', you thought and naturally you didn't believe them. You simply brushed it off as another simple case of 'Zomboss is screwing around again and trying to cause trouble as always!'. It's not like it was the first time that he had blew something up.

But all of your doubts about the rumors…were just-

 _Poof!_

Gone like that.

You could tell that she had known what she was doing. She downed the zombie in nothing but a few seconds and with a loud thud and poof, the foot soldier dissolved into dust and away in the wind his remains went, heading back in the direction of Zomboss's base. You look up and there she is, standing before you…Her cape gently flowing in the wind behind her. You can see the street-lights reflecting off of the gold L.E.A.F medallion that rested in the front of her cape where it was proudly displayed. She holds out her leaf/hand to help you up.

You sit there looking at her in awe…the way the light bounces off her eyes has you mesmerized…

"Are you okay?"

Her voice-! Oh her voice! It sounds like a sweet melody as it graced your ears...

"Hello?"

You snap out of your trance and blink at her when you feel the heat rise in your face once you realize that you had just been staring this whole time and not answering her. You shake your head quickly as though it would rid you of the blush gracing your cheeks but it doesn't, in-fact it does the complete and total opposite. She gives you a very confused look, still holding out her hand though she was slowly beginning to draw back.

You finally reach out, about to grasp her hand when there is a sudden yelling in the distance. Her head quickly snaps in the direction of the scream and snatches her hand away just before you could grab it.

You fall forward…but you catch yourself.

Without saying another word, she is about to head off in the other direction…when…she stops and glances back, before she bounds off into the night.

* * *

 ** _Solar Flare:_**

OK Arcade, your favorite play to play your favorite game, the classic: 'Street Fighter 2'. Every day after school, you would come here and play a few other games but you would always end your day with Street Fighter. It was like a breath of fresh air each time you played it and you needed it, especially after the move out of Suburbia.

Oh yeah, you were a-part of the move after Zomboss had taken over the other half of town…It was lame and things were slightly more cramped but when you played your game, you felt like you were in your own little world where everything wasn't as cramped.

You push one of the glass double doors open and step inside looking at all of the other plants and humans playing the other games.

You almost forgot about them…the plants. They were always around town, they acted just like humans but goofier and when they started going to school, things changed and they certainly made school more interesting than it was before and you stopped falling asleep as much. But other than that, you never really noticed them much. They were cool and you didn't have a problem with them.

You began walking to the arcade machine that was the home of your game…when you stopped, spotting that it was occupied…by a flower…geez! It had to be right now? Why couldn't they have done this after you had left.

You didn't have that many quarters today anyway.

You slowly make your way up to the machine trying to decide if you should try and ask the plant to let you use the machine but you didn't know how long they had been there. You didn't want to kick them off if they had just gotten on, that would be rude.

After getting a closer look at the Flower occupying the machine, you could tell that they were fairly skilled at it with how fast they were tapping the buttons and moving the joy-stick.

Wow.

Your eyes move from their hands to their face, trying to see what they look like…and you had to be honest. They seemed rather cute with a focused look on their features, their deep blue eyes glued the screen before them-

Wait a minute…

Wasn't that…no…it couldn't be…but it could be! The rumors had been true! Solar Flare, wasn't she one of the fabled Heroes of L.E.A.F? Your heart begins racing as you realize this! Buttttt- the speed it was racing at was absolutely nothing compared to the speed it was currently beating when she directed her attention at you. The game's screen showed that white 'Continue?' as well as the count-down timer.

She smiles at you, her yellow/orange-ish petals shaking as she tilts her head slightly.

"Hey,"

You quickly see that she is indeed talking to you and you shake your head in disbelief before responding,

"U-uh-um, h-hi…?"

You couldn't have sounded any less confident.

"I noticed you starin' me down. I hope I'm entertaining you."

She then does something that makes your heart leap: she lets out the cutest giggle you have ever heard and you go completely quiet. It sounds like she meant something else by that.

"I-I-I-uh, y-yeah…."

She smiles and turns her attention back to the screen and pulls out another coin from a bag of quarters that resides on that table of the arcade machine. You remember what you had walked over here for.

"I-I-, h-hey um…w-when will you b-b-be d-done?"

You meekly point at the game that she was about to put the quarter into. She pauses and looks at you then back at the bag of coins on the table, then back at you once again.

"Err, I'm gonna be a while…"

You blink and sigh when she speaks up again-

"But we can play together if you wouldn't mind sharing."

You quickly look up as your heart leaps again. Was an Agent of L.E.A.F really asking you to play Street Fighter with her? Holy guacamole, you felt like you would faint but you kept consciousness…somehow.

"Yeah!"

You voice slightly echoes through the arcade, catching the attentions of a few other plants as well as humans. You quickly lower your voice and steps in front of the machine as she steps to the side, over to the 2nd player controls. She glances at you with a smirk on her face.

"I hope you don't mind getting your butt kicked too."

Your eyes land on her, slightly surprised but didn't hesitate to take her words as a challenge and you sure as hell weren't about to back down.

"Bring it."

* * *

 ** _Sooo?_**

 ** _Yes? No? Maybe? Why am I asking you all these questions?_**

 ** _Because I would really like to know if I should keep going with this or not. So if it gets good traction, I shall pick up my bold pen and keep writing, add more characters and scenarios, you know, stuff like that. So... yay or nay?_**


	2. Second Meeting

**_So, I see that people do like it so I'm gonna go ahead and keep it going...I think I may start character requesting by the 4th or 5th chapter maybe..._**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M_**

 ** _Shipping: Plant X Human_**

 ** _AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same  
_**

 ** _I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible_**

* * *

 ** _2_** ** _nd_** ** _Meeting_**

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow:_**

"And then she just jumps off into the night…it was awesome!"

You spin around on your heel to look at you cat, Oreo, who lay on your bed and lazily looks up at you.

"Don't look at me like that..."

Looking back at your cat, exhaling and pinching the bridge of your nose, you walk over to your bed and flop down, looking at the ceiling.

"Meow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…Meow, meow, meow."

You sigh again and begin thinking about last night for the 40th time today. All day at work, there was just something about that night which made you forget about everything else, including the altercation at work this morning. You didn't have your ID and the last place you remembered having it was in your wallet and you didn't know where the heck your wallet was but your supervisor was nice enough to let it slide for the time being and you weren't written up thank goodness. But you still didn't know where your wallet was, it had all of your important cards including your ID in there...

But back in your thoughts, you soon found yourself understanding why everyone around town called them 'Heroes'. Not only did she save you but she sure did look like a hero with a cape and a mask to match as well as look the part too.

Gosh, you felt like you were swooning over her.

Oh god, was that weird?

Probably.

You exhale and turn on your side, coming face to face with your cat who adjusted his position to nuzzle next to you, doing the cat things that he does best. You raise your hand to pet his soft black and white fur, listing to him purr.

You find yourself drifting back into your thoughts…

 _'Knock…knock…knock'_

You shoot up as you hear the knocking on your window. You look toward it, heart racing and everything. Oreo quickly turns his head in the direction of the sound, his ears pointed upward. Now, usually this wouldn't startle you this much since friends were always playing around, tapping on the windows but…you were on the 2nd floor of your home and unless they could fly, they weren't knocking on the windows up here.

You quickly scan your room for any items that can be used as a weapon when you spot your old baseball bat from your 9th grade's baseball team. You rush over and grab it before you begin inching your way to the suspect window, the bat ready behind your back.

Once in front of the window, you see nothing but the houses lining down the street and the night sky. You relax and sigh.

"What the hell…?"

You turn and look back at your cat who is still looking at the window and it wasn't a normal look either.

"Hey, that's the same look you get when you see a mouse,"

You turn back around and see that the window is open, blowing cool air into your room. Now you heart was racing from fear. You clutch your bat and as your mind begins to race with both questions and paranoid thoughts:

Oh god, had a sneaky zombie managed to slip in?

What if that zombie from last night had been resurrected by Zomboss just in time to come back and get its revenge?!

WHAT IF IT HAD BROUGHT IMPS?!

Your thoughts at interrupted when you in the corner of your eyes, you can see Oreo is no longer looking at the window…he's looking behind you, in a defensive position; his back is arched and he's hissing in somewhat of a low growl.

Time seems to slow down…but your mind doesn't.

Without a second thought, you shut your eyes, spin around, swinging your bat at full force, ready to hit whoever or whatever it was behind you-

When-

You hear a thud.

Your eyes shoot open and you look, trying to find out why it stopped…had you hit them?

"You should really watch where you swing hard metallic objects…" A purple cape invades your vision. You move forward slightly to get a good look- "G-Green S-Shadow?!" You are completely dumbfounded and shocked. What the heck was she doing here in your house?! There were so many questions that had yet to be answered.

Her arm/leaf was extended and she was holding the bat by the neck.

"Pardon the intrusion…" She lets the bat go and you let it fall to your side, you still looked shocked.

"W-what are you doing in my house- "

She takes out a wallet and extends it toward you and it quickly silences you. "I believe this is yours, (Y/N), I assume everything in here is important, right?" You take it, looking at it for a second before looking over at her. "O-Oh, I-I was looking for this everywhere…" No longer shocked but surprised when you see the wallet, you remember when you had gotten attacked. It must've slipped out of your pocket when you had fallen.

No wonder you couldn't order out tonight.

"Please be more careful next time…" She walks past you, her cape gently flowing in the wind, heading over to the window while many more thoughts run wildly through-out your mind.

Had she really taken her time to really come all the way to your home and return this?

Why had she done that?

A whooshing sound sound snaps you out of your thoughts when you spot her crouching on the windowpane. "H-hey wait!" She glances back at you, her eyes reflecting not only the moonlight but the stars as well. "T-thank you for returning my wallet…a-also for last night." You chuckle. "I definitely didn't want to become that zombie's next meal." She gives you a small smile and a nod. "It's my job so you don't have to thank you...but it is always appreciated." With that, she jumps off into the night for a second time. You watch her dark silhouette gracefully jump from house to house until it isn't visible anymore.

You slowly turn back to your cat who seems to have relaxed but he's still standing on your bed. He looks over at you as you point at him a huge grin on your face.

"I told you it happened."

* * *

 ** _Solar Flare:_**

"No way…"

You can hear the voice of your friend (BFF/N), as you two walk toward the Arcade. You were telling them about meeting Solar Flare just the day before and as expected, they didn't believe you. How typical.

It was so typical that it was annoying.

"Rumors of the 'amazing heroes' have been going around for weeks, it's obvious that you're believing them now."

You sigh over dramatically and glare at your friend before stopping to push the doors to the building open and inside you both went.

Yesterday after babysitting your siblings, your parents paid you a decent amount so you had plenty of quarters to play for longer today. Annnnd after all the smack talking your friend did on the way down here, you needed to beat them at something, that is, if they didn't get all flustered run off like they had a tendency to do in the past. So, here you both were, making your way over to your favorite game; you know the one.

"I'm not stupid to believe a dumb rumor unless there's proof and you know that (BFF/N)."

"Yeah, well, since you say you saw her yesterday (Y/N), then tell me what she was wearing?" (BFF/N) stops walking and looks at you with an eye brow raised and a skeptical look on their face. You stop walking and turn around to face them, a smug smirk on your face.

You remembered… _quite_ …well.

"Yellow petals, red tinted goggles, and a black tube-top with a white L.E.A.F symbol on it."

Scanning your friend's face for their reaction, you only smirk more, the smugness practically radiating off of you- their reaction was better than what you expected!

They looked absolutely shocked! Maybe too shocked…wait a minute- they weren't even looking at you!

They were looking behind you. Straightaway, you felt your stomach drop and your smirk immediately goes away.

"She's standing right behind me isn't she…"

"…."

Your friend's expression quickly changes back to normal. "No." They stick their tongue out, making a smug face of their own that annoys you to no end. "(BFF/F), you play too much." You groan loudly, turning back around to go where you were going before their little joke.

"Nah (Y/N), you just make it too easy." They chuckle as you walk faster, making distance between you and your jokester friend. "Yeah, I should've know you were joking the moment you didn't run off." You retort back to you friend, rolling your eyes. You turn back around and continue walking, ignoring your friend's protests of how they 'Don't run off!'.

You smile once you see that the game is unoccupied, though, a small part of you wished she was there again. You had fun with Solar Flare yesterday. She was a very skilled player but you were too and by the time you both finished, the game session ended in a tie.

It looked like she had met her match.

"We meet again, eh?"

While you were off in your thoughts, that small part of you wish had come true!

There the Sunflower was, standing next to you, holding a small bag that looked to be full of coins. "S-Solar?" You sound as though you were in disbelief and…to be completely honest, you were.

You hadn't even wished upon a star.

"Holy-" Your friend had soon caught up and was looking at the scene before them. "W-what are you doing here?" You quickly speak over your friend before they can exclaim any profanities. She rolls her eyes and glances back at you with an obvious look on her face. "The same thing you are, dude." She looks over at the game both you are standing in front of. "Oh yeah, dumb question."

You glance back at your friend and see them standing, silently…the shocked expression on their face actually looked genuine this time.

"Well it looks like we're in the same situation from yesterday." You chuckle and grin, turning back to her. "Yeah, looks like it." She agrees shifting slightly as she looks at you. "We could play versus again if your friend doesn't mind-"

Wait, she wanted to play with you again…okay, you now felt like you were gonna fall to the floor like yesterday.

You both look over at (BFF/FN) and they jump.

"You…uh….I…..don't-"

They take off in the other direction, scrambling out of the building, almost tripping on the carpet that covered the floors before they even reach the door. You stare at them as they shoot out the doors and back in the direction you both came. All the while, your face is completely blank as you watch them go.

"Oh, there they go…" You shake your head and look back at Solar Flare. She was watching your friend too, the same blank look on her face.

"It doesn't look like they mind too much….err…." She looks as though she's confused about something. "What's your name again?" Oh, right, you never told her your name. "(Y/N)."

"Oh, (Y/N)…." She says it as though she's testing it out and for her it rolls off the tongue easily. "I like it," She smiles at you and pulls out a quarter. "You ready to break that tie?" You take out your own quarter and smile.

"Heck yeah."

* * *

 ** _This story survives on R & R so please if you would like me to keep going, please Read and Review~Have an awesome day!_**


	3. Becoming Friends

**_Back! Well this one took longer than expected but I am back also, requesting is starting on the 4th chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M_**

 ** _Shipping: Plant X Human_**

 ** _AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same  
_**

 ** _I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible_**

* * *

 _ **Green Shadow:**_

You found yourself sitting on your deck in the backyard, thinking about the wallet, the wallet that she touched. The wallet that she spent her time to come and return…thought…you still didn't know why. What had compelled a hero who could've spent her time doing awesome hero things elsewhere, bring that item back to you.

It couldn't be that she liked you...n-no…you had only met her once before. And even then you couldn't even consider that a proper introduction anyhow, you just sat there staring at the light in her eyes… which probably freaked her out to no end.

But apparently, in her mind, that wasn't the case…she did come back every night this week just to…talk to you.

Yes, over the past few days she had been visiting you late at night-

No, not like that!

-She had come over to talk to you occasionally and the first few times, you were shocked being that she was one of the fabled Heroes but, believe it or not, you eventually got used to it. You enjoyed the small conversations she had with you and she enjoyed the company of a new acquaintance as well as you. And the talks sure did make up for the miniature heart attacks that she has a knack for giving you when she snuck up on you.

So here you were in your backyard, allowing your cat to get some outside time, messing with bugs that reside in the yard and hopping through the grass like a cat-bunny.

…Cat-bunny…?

You just made that word up.

So, sitting on the deck, you pay close attention to Oreo making sure nothing happened to him, your bat sitting next to you in case that zombie from a few nights ago had decided that today was the day…or any other pesky zombies decided to take a stroll through the neighborhood.

Ever since the Zombie take over, you never let your cat out without your supervision. you didn't want him getting hurt or into trouble since he was the only thing, that wasn't human, you enjoyed having around. So you made time in between work and other activities to take him out. Usually at night since everything seemed calmer.

Even zombies needed sleep too at some point.

Oreo, all the while, was on the far side of the yard, his head tilted curiously as he peeks through the gap in the fence. He observed a few night plants that your neighbor had bought from Bloom & Doom Seed Co. and since the Zombies hadn't bothered to attack tonight, it looked like they were playing and talking to or with one another.

If your cat hadn't known any better, he would've though they were small children enjoying a simple spring night.

You wonder what has your cat so hypnotized by the gap so you stand up and walk over to Oreo, wondering if he had spotted something interesting.

You stop at the fence and look over, spotting the same scene that your cat had been looking at. You feel yourself smile at the plants playing about. They were like little kids…but they were plants and they fought zombies

You had thought of heading to the shop in town…what was the name of it again?

Oh yeah, Bloom & Doom Seed Co…? That sounded about right.

You had never bothered to buy plants when you had moved…not that you didn't want to…it just wasn't on your list of priorities at the time. You just wanted to make sure that you, everyone you knew and your cat, were safe.

You sigh and turn away from the fence and spot your cat trying to slip through the gap, his lower half sticking out on your side. You feel a laugh bubble out of you as you watch him kick his feet. You gradually stop laughing and you reach down, about to pick him up when he quickly slips under.

"Not again."

You sigh, about to climb then fence when you stop to watch your cat as he hops around the plants, playfully waving his paws at them as they try to touch them with their leaves while other plants are squeaking excitedly at his playful nature.

You guess you could let him stay and play for a while more…you were sure your neighbor wouldn't mind. Leaning against the fence, you watch him. It's nice to see him playing with his own little friends.

"He looks happy…."

You jump at the sound of a voice behind you. You turn your head to see the same Hero from a few nights before-

Green Shadow.

"Is your superpower called 'Give me a heart attack'?" You exhale, your heart racing as your look back at your cat.

She chuckles and speaks; "Yes, it must be very effective." Walking over to the fence, next to you, she joins in watching the plants and your cat play.

"Yeah, it's 'very effective'." You copy her choice of words, rolling your eyes as you let out a chuckle of your own. You look back at your cat…before sighing. Her words were true. He did look happy to have little buddies to play with being that he was almost always home alone since you were mostly busy with work and hanging out with friends.

Sure you felt bad…but you didn't want him to get hurt. The last thing you wanted, was to lose him.

She looks over at you as she hears you sigh. "Have you ever thought of getting plants of your own?" Her voice catches your attention. You glance at her before turning your attention back to Oreo.

"Yeah…I just haven't got around to it…."

"…"

She gives you a look.

"H-hey, don't look at me like that…"

She doesn't stop. She knows that there's more to the situation than 'Just not getting around to it'.

You sigh again and close your eyes.

"A while back…I told my friend, (BFF/N), that I was thinking about it but I had absolutely no idea how to take care of them and they offered to help me…"

You watch the plants hop around your cat, squeaking and giggling…

"They have a bunch of them, they've even made a place for them and turned their garage into a green house, taking care of the plants like they were their babies…(BFF/N) got attached to them and they got attached to (BFF/N)."

You smile.

"They are like a family…"

Your smile disappears as you sigh again… "(BFF/N) invited me over and planned on showing me how to take care of them…a group of brown coats attacked and the plants fought…"

"But…" You feel your mind flash through memories of that day.

"One of them…didn't make it…"

"A Sunflower…(BFF/N) ran out there and kicked the zombie right in the jaw, the rest ran off when they saw them coming...(BFF/N) sat in the middle of the yard, cradling the flower as if they had lost a child..."

You remember the hurt look on their face as tears fell from their eyes and onto the grass. "The rest of the plants surrounded my friend and the deceased sunflower."

"They all cried with them…like a family mourning loss."

You pause and then you sigh, breaking out of your thoughts to look back at the Oreo and the plants. "She held a burial for the flower…" You sigh. "…I don't know…it worries me that I'll go through the same thing."

You shrug your shoulders and rest you chin in your hand before looking over at Green Shadow as she's leaning on the fence, silently watching.

She knew what you were talking about…back at the base, Dave and the Plants had set up a memorial in the base of the tree where the names of the Plants who were lost in battle were engraved on the walls. And there were a lot of them and it broke her (theoretical) heart just to look at it most times.

"It just seems like a lot to go through because of a plant-"

Now, you can feel her glaring at the side of your face causing you chuckle nervously.

"N-not that I'm saying they're not worth it…it's just that, I've never experienced it before,"

You feel the stare slowly fade once she hears your reasoning. She had heard of humans losing pets or family members but she had yet to hear of a someone that hadn't through a situation similar to it.

"I'm not use to it I guess…"

"Why don't you give it a chance; it's not like you'll end up going through the same situation."

She speaks, her voice softly floating through the fresh night air.

"But what if it does?"

You ask.

"But what if it doesn't."

She replies.

" _But what if it does?"_

You ask…again.

" _Bu-t what if it doesn't?"_

She replies once again, already sounding thoroughly annoyed as she exhales and looks at you.

"Everyone experiences different things and there is no grantee that you'll go through the same exact situation, (Y/N)."

Your eyes travel from the plants and your cat to the Peashooter next to you who is stepping closer.

"Even if you do, your friends will be there for you,"

A soft smile graces her features- "Even me."

"W-wait, you, hold on-"

You feel your heart leap, was this her way of asking to be friends? Also why did it feel like you're about to pass out right now?

"If you don't fear getting attached to me…a plant."

There's the extreme guilt, for everything that you said a while back, hitting you like a train…full of bricks. Her previously chill expression turns shy very quickly, you almost didn't recognize her.

"I didn't mean what I said like that- I'm not scared of getting attached, I just-!"

You find yourself exclaiming, trying to find the right words to say to make up from the previous ones. as her shy expression turns to a curious one laced with confusion and curiosity. You exhale and allow your mind to slow down.

And once it does, you say the first words that come to you:

"The last thing I would ever mind…is becoming attached to you."

* * *

 _ **Solar Flare:**_

You and Solar Flare found yourselves at the Arcade almost every day this week and eventually you both the dream team taking over the 1st and 2nd spots on the leaderboards with Solar at first and you at second. Usually this would be bothered by this but…it just didn't…something about just simply having the honor of having your name next to hers made you feel like number one.

Corny?

Yes.

Did you tell her that?

Nope.

You simply shook her hand/leaf and said 'Good game, friend in which she responded with a bright smile and a giggle. 'Yeh'…friend.' The way she smiled at you as she says the word friend almost make your heart leap out of your chest…it would seem that she didn't mind being called your friend. After a moment of silence between you two or 'the smiling pair' she promptly says that she'll see you tomorrow and as she strides off down the sidewalk in the opposite direction that you were supposed to be going, feel that you've made yourself a new friend and if you could read her mind...

You would've know that she was thinking the same thing.

So the next day, which happened to be a Friday, you were once again stocked up on coins and was on your way back to Street-Fighter when you stop, noticing that Solar wasn't there.

What?

Hadn't she said that she would see you tomorrow? Maybe you were just here too early…or maybe you just got the days wrong…maybe she said like moomorrow or something like that.

Okay, that didn't make any damn sense, you were just thinking about it too much, maybe play a different game to pass the time until sh-

' _ **CRACK, THUD, WHAM'**_

The sound of the door to the arcade being smashed in along with broken glass being scattered everywhere, your eyes shoot close, you find yourself stumbling back trying to protect yourself from the bits of debris flying toward you. Screams are scattered all around the Arcade as people and plants alike begin scattering, trying to get to safety.

You quickly open your eyes and see dust completely surrounding your vision. Your heart is racing, trying to figure out what happened.

' _W-was that an explosion?!'_

You stumble through the dirt and dust, trying to find your own way to safety when you feel a strange thrust of hot air whisk past you so fast that you only stumble backwards again, almost tripping on your heels.

'Damnit!' Hearing a harsh thud on the hall behind you, you spin around though you still can't see anything with all the dust in the way. But you can see…what seems to be a soft fiery glow though the thick dust. You rush forward hoping to get answers to your questions. You fall to your knees, the fear and dust overwhelming your senses.

"Argh…" There is a soft groan of pain in a voice you recognize. W-was that-?

"Solar-"

There is a loud snapping sound that echoes throughout the area, sounding as if someone was using a lighter. Within a matter of seconds, the soft glowing becomes brighter…hotter than the same air from before. The heat source zips past you and…

Time slows down.

You feel the heat brushing against your cheek. You quickly turn your head, trying to get a good look at what it was that was emitting the extreme temperature and as soon as your eyes lock on, first thing that sticks out are…red goggles; tinted. This had to be her, who else could it be.

"…Flare?"

You watch her fly past you, your heart still racing. What was going on? Was she in danger? You needed to help! B-but whatever it was just threw her against a wall! If whatever it was could simply toss her like a rag doll, you knew it wouldn't give a flying flamingo about you.

But ridding yourself of all fear, inducing thoughts from your mind, you push through all the dust and derbies, trying to reach the front.

And once you do, the scene before you is chaotic!

The entire street is in ruins and rubble from the arcade's entrance being destroyed, scatter the ground in large chunks of both glass and dry wall. Your eyes race about the area trying to find Solar Flare but you can't find her and yet, you know she's around here somewhere.

You can hear the loud crashing and screaming from innocent bystanders trying to get out of the way and keep from getting hurt. You on the other hand were about to get caught right in the cross fire of the fight-

There is another loud crash as a zombie comes flying through the wall of the shop next to the arcade which sends you trying to scramble out of the way and you barely doge it as you fall flat on your stomach.

"W-what the he-hell?!" You quickly push yourself up as a bright orange blaze come barreling out of the hole that was created just a few seconds ago.

It was Solar Flare!

You watch her fly over to the zombies, attack it with blazing red fire, scorching and burning the purple and orange suit that the zombie wore- wait…you knew who that was…or at least heard about him.

Super Brainz, he was so self-absorbed, worse than others. It was nice to see him getting what he deserved for once-

There is another loud crack and crash that snaps you out of your thoughts and you scramble to your feet when you see that he's thrown her into another building.

You look over in the direction of which he has tossed her and feel your heart drop. She is no longer glowing brightly, it's the same dim light from before and it looks like she struggling to get up.

Super Brainz nears her, dusting off rubble from his suit, about to attack the fire flower.

You begin to panic and try to find something that you can use to stop him before he can get to her.

"Street lamps, signs, glass, broken concrete- it's all to freaking heavy!" You start to panic even more as he's only a few more steps away from here- your mind was racing along with your heart- was she really going to go out like this while you were standing here, frozen?

Simple answer-

NO.

You remember you backpack filled to the brim with heavy books and school supplies!

You run up behind him, unsling your bag from behind your back and with one mighty leap, you swing with all the power that your body would allow you to muster…

' _ **THAWK!'**_

There is somewhat of a loud yelp as he is throw off his feet and finds himself, sliding face first on the ground, heading a good distance away from both you and her. You land back on the ground, stumbling as you try to get over to her.

"S-Solar?!" You fall to your knees, trying to see if she is alright.

"W-wah -" Her laid back demeanor replaced with shock and awe as she looks at you with wide eyes.

"Where did you-?!"

" _How did you-?!"_

You can't ignore her previous questions. "Are you okay?!" Your words are dripping with concern.

"U-uhh- Yeah, (Y/N), I'm fine, not like I haven't been thrown against a wall before." She remarks sarcastically and rolls her eyes. You feel your cheeks puff out, annoyed by her response.

"Hey! I just saved you from becoming part of the side walk, the least you could do is thank me!" You exclaim at her, adrenaline still rushing through your body.

She holds her hands up defensively as she looks at you. "Thank you now can you calm down please?!" She exclaimed back, trying to push herself up. "You are freaking out!" She flips the stray petal from in front of her face as you both get into a yelping match.

"BECAUSE MY FRIEND JUST GOT THROWN THROUGH A WALL, I THINK I'M ALLOWED TO FREAK OUT JUST A LITTLE BIT!"

There is a sudden silence as her expression goes from annoyed to innocent and soft surprised.

"… _Friend…?"_

She speaks as though she's never heard the word before. You feel your eyes go wide as you remember what you said because you had yet to tell her that you considered her a friend and to have it slip out in the open like that sends your heart racing.

You didn't know if she saw you as a friend or not since you never bothered to ask, scared of her answer. "I don't know what you're talking about," You inch away from her, obviously nervous of her reaction. "You think of me as your friend?" She walks closer to you, her blue eyes fixed on yours all the while, try to widen the gap between the two of you.

"I-I-I m-might…" You close your mouth quickly, the strutting emitting from it catching you off guard.

"…"

She doesn't speak, she only looks at you with a look that you can see is shock, as if you had professed your dying love for her or something…

The next thing she does, you don't expect.

She looks up and lets out a breath, placing a leaf/hand on her chest as though she was relieved about something.

"Oh thank Mega-Flower!" She looks back at you and gives you an amazing bright smile that makes your heart jump.

"What?" You look at her very confused. "I thought you didn't feel the same way-"

"Wait, hold on-"You hold up you hand as your give her a questioning look. "You wanted to be my friend?" You shake your head. "You thought of me as your friend?"

She nods her head excitedly and speaks again. "Dude, I come to this arcade once every two or three weeks, but since I've met you, I've come here almost every day just so we can meet up and play together!" She explains to you, leaving you completely speechless.

Was she serious or was this all a dream, you had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real!

 _A hero?_

 _ **Your friend?**_

Well…then again, you were both playing together at the arcade just yesterday and every time you pinched your arm, you only hurt yourself so there was no way this could be some weird dream land or simulation.

"…But, just to make sure…" She pauses and looks to you, "Would you like to be my friend (Y/N)?"

You feel a large smile form on your face as you look at her- "Solar Flare-"

" _ **AGHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A loud scream snaps both of you from the sentimental moment, and cause you to look in the direction of where it came. Super Brainz emerges from the rubble and peers at Solar Flare before turning his attention to you. He growls and charges runs toward you, readying his fist. You jump and yelp, feeling all the courage you previously had, completely drain from your body.

You brace for impact…but…it doesn't come.

You open your eyes to see the zombie, no longer running towards you but flying back to where he came as Solar Flare stands in front of you in her fire form, her red goggles covering her eyes.

You gasp while watching him go, flying back in the direction of Zomboss's base.

"That…was….so….. _ **AWESOME**_!" You yell, jumping up and tossing your fist into the air excitedly while in a fiery flash, she turns back to normal and looks to you, smiling.

Your eyes lock onto hers and you feel your heart racing again. Looks like it was time-

Time to make it official!

"Yes, Solar Flare, I want to be your friend!"

* * *

 ** _So yes, requesting and since I want everything to be in order, I'm only going to do one new character each month since that since that seems reasonable enough and it'll give me plenty of time to write and revise a catch up chapter for each new character._**

 ** _Anyways- I hope you enjoy it and expect more in the near future~_**


	4. Hero Unlocked!: Citron

**_Ha...HA...AHAHAHAH BACK! YES indeedie, this took me a while and I hope that you forgive me with that, yah see- I have been reading your reviews, I have certainly and thus, I started working on this but it took waaaaay longer than intentionally planned with school almost being over, exams and other stuff getting in the gosh darn way! But here it is- back in the..flesh...writing?  
_**

 ** _WHATEVER!_**

 ** _BACK IN THE WRITING FLESH! ENJOY!_**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M_**

 ** _Shipping: Plant X Human_**

 ** _AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same  
_**

 ** _I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible_**

* * *

 ** _Citron_**

 ** _First Meeting:_**

 ** _Questions._**

The key word that described your very personality. You see, since you started school when you were around 5, you were a curious young child with the stars and twinkles in your eyes.

 _(F/N) (L/N)._

You had always asked questions about things more obvious than others and as you grew and experienced things in your life, your experiences only caused more questions.

But when the whole zombie 'take over' happened…you were part of the few groups that didn't overreact or scream and run away in fear, you only formed more questions. The curiosity digging even more question holes in your mind waiting to be filled with answers.

This take over…this 'Move' only made you want to break out the books and get to studying this anomaly.

What caused the zombies to revolt?

What caused Zomboss's to gain an actual personality and speak in full sentences without using the word brain?

Where did all of these zombies come from anyway?

 ** _And why was Zomboss so addicted to Pop-Smarts?!_**

These questions have yet to be answered but you were working hard to find said answers and you would stop at nothing to get them. Maybe if you had figured out a way to stop them during your answer searching, you would be a major hero!

But you really weren't focused on being something that you currently weren't...you were too busy trying to figure out what happened only a few nights ago. A bang and a bright flash of light caught your attention while you were sitting on the front porch of your house, enjoying a book in your quiet evening but that was abruptly interrupted when you heard it.

A loud boom that rung in your ear, you quickly looked into the distance where the sound had come from. It would be too far to run and by the time you got your car out of your garage, any evidence of where it had come from would be gone.

You only jump of and watch the bright flash slowly fade and the dust clear.

You write down the event on a handy notepad you had on you at the time and rush back inside, sticking it to your pin-board and got to work, making connections to the mysterious event but it didn't take long to find out what it was.

The very next day you heard rumors in town with talk the arrival of heroes and you felt your heart pound excitedly, trying to get more details of their powers or what they looked like.

It was a new thing for you to get obsessed with and that you did!

You found yourself at the local library, skimming through a few books that you thought that you would check out for tonight while you wait for two acquaintances you met with a few days out of the week to discuss the mysterious things that occurred during the zombie take over and try to debunk or prove them.

You, Marcus, & Jada

You were a regular group of Myth Busters. (You had even voted on the group to be named Myth Busters but it was still under revision.)

And you had known them for a while now and you had also known that they had the same interests as you which made you feel a little less like you were going insane and that was nice too.

So here you were just looking through a book you found called 'The Outsiders' when you hear faint cheering outside that sounded more like swooning. You stand up from your book and look around, realizing that it wasn't coming from inside but from outside of the library. You scan the area for a window when you find yourself walking over to another area, leaving your stack of book behind to look out the large windows.

Passing the window just as you were looking, you spot a large group of both females and males trailing after two figures you couldn't quite make-out. You press your face against the window trying to get a good look at whatever it was when another face slams against the window.

You jump and stumble backwards, clutching at your chest.

It was one of the myth busters, Marcus! They were jumping and pointing dramatically in the direction of where the group was going. They seemed to be saying something but you couldn't hear them through the glass.

"MMMMFHPPH!"

You shrug your shoulder, confused and cupped your hand around your ear, trying to signal that you couldn't hear them. They give you an annoyed look and point towards the front door.

They wanted you to come outside and that's what you do. You rush outside as soon as the group passes the doors of the library and your friend comes bounding toward you.

"(Y/N)!" He's hunched over, grasping his knees and panting loudly. "Are you okay?" You asked genuinely concerned. "Bruh! Bruh!" He gasps loudly, taking in a deep breath and he lets it all out- "CIRTON-ROSE-WALKING-DOWN-STREET-RUN-HURRY-COME!" He screeched, not stopping to take a breath. You stand dumbfounded for a moment before jumping.

"HOLY-"

"NO-SPEAK-ONLY-RUN!" He screams again and take off down the street with you trailing after. You stumble slightly once you run into the group again- their all standing still 'Ooo-ing' & 'Ahh-ing' as you try to squeeze through the crowd. Once you reach the front-

You gasp.

Holy cow! Marcus was right!

There they were; Citron and Rose walking down the street towards wherever they were going.

Rose certainly looked as though she was enjoying, waving her wand back and forth gracefully while holding a bag of groceries, the attention while Citron look slightly annoyed. You feel a strong urge roll your eyes but you weren't gonna do that.

Instead you stand there with the crowd watching them walk into a small bakery. Everyone watches them through the window as they reach the counter and talk to the person who resides behind the marble surface.

You can't hear them but you can hear the people mumbling excitedly next to you.

"What do you think their getting?"

"I donno, maybe something with maple in it- do you think Rose likes maple?!"

"I am so tweeting this- _#maplelovers_."

Everyone keeps talking while you just keep staring when Marcus jumps beside you, pushing the girl who was busy trying to take a photo for her tweet, out of the way. She curses under her breath but Marcus ignores her.

"I saw them on my way to the Library, they had this huge group of people following them right after they had gotten out of the grocery store." Marcus pulls out his phone and beings taking pictures.

"So for seven blocks, they walked with this big group of people following them?" You glance over your shoulder at the group of people still chattering among themselves and look back at your friend.

Marcus nods his head and laughs. "Not like Rose minds, she's been using magic to entertain the crowd." Marcus speaks as they snap photos of Rose and Citron waiting for whatever baked good they ordered. "And they just been following like sheep." Marcus rolls his eyes and that was your cue to look at them- your face scrunching in confusing.

"And what are you doing, Marcus?"

Marcus blinks a few times out of nervousness. "I've been following them because I could put this on the blog," They snap a few more photos. "Encounters with Plant-Heroes on street-" Marcus speaks excitedly.

"Living normal lives like everybody." You add, slightly annoyed as if they were talking of them like they were aliens.

"Yeah, that too but for now,"

They take a few more photos. "Where is Jada?"

"Well," You being, glancing behind you at the library you were just in- "She was supposed to meet us over at the library…" You tail off when you spot Citron walking from out the side door of the shop, carrying a bag with him as he glances back at the crowd.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his body before walking past the crowd.

No one seems to notice, they're too busy watching Rose through the glass as she thanks the bakery owner before grabbing her things. You walk out of the crow and being following after Citron that no one else seems to notice walking off. This could be your chance; you could talk to an actually hero- it was something that you had only dreamed of!

Oh gosh, you had so many questions!

You glance behind yourself and see that you had already gotten away from the crowd before you turn back….and see him standing directly in front of you.

"Oh my god-" You breath before he speaks to you.

"Why are you following me?" He raises an eyebrow- he looks annoyed. "If you're here to ask me to take another one of your selfies- I'm not in the mood," He huffs, sounding even more annoyed. "Ask Rose." He looks in the direction of the sorceress taking pictures with the people in the crowd and waving her wand around.

You swallow, more nervous than he is annoyed.

"I-I-I-I-" You stop once you hear yourself stuttering. You take in a deep breath and speak though you still stutter, "I-I- That's n-n-ot what I wanted,"

His features soften as he shifts, noticing how nervous you were. "Then what's up, kid?"

You feel your heart leap and you get that familiar sparkle in your eye- "I just wanted to ask you a few questions!" You feel your mind begin to race with more than just a few questions as you promptly pull out a notebook filled with questions that you had been keeping since you were a youngin'.

Citron looks at you, both surprised and confused with your change in demeanor.

You flip through the book excitedly and finally stop at one page that you designated specifically for this moment- you were very organized.

"H-how were you created?"

"How many zombies would you say you fight on a daily basis?"

"Do you always wear sunglasses-"

He suddenly speaks up –"Did you want to interview me instead of ask just a few questions?" He chuckles. "I can tell by that look in your eye that you want ask more," He gives you a smirk that makes you smile even more. He knew the twinkle or were you just that obvious?

You went with the first option and nodded your head. "Yeas, like a kajillion times, yes- I've been dying to meet a hero and this notebook is fill with questions that I can ask you-"

You are abruptly cut off by Rose calling out to Citron and he glances behind you. The group of people bringing to rush over to take their photos with Citron next while Rose leads them over.

He sighs annoyed and abruptly pushes his glasses up. "Sorry kid, we'll have to do this some other time." You feel the excitement you had before, leave your body as your shoulders slump and your hands drop to your sides.

"Oh…okay…" You get ready to turn around when he stops you "Hey, kid, why don't we meet here tomorrow and you can ask me all the questions you want," He sounds like he's trying to make you feel better. "How does that sound?"

You look at him, your smile returning to you face and even though you feel the urge to squeak and jump around like a schoolgirl, you don't though you made a mental not to do so when you get home.

"Yes, that sounds awesome, awesomely awesome and amazing!" You close your notebook, grinning brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, anything for a fan as enthusiastic as you-" He gives you another smirk and looks behind you as Rose nears. "Looks like I better get going, see you tomorrow." With that he continues off down the street as Rose follows after him and the crowd stand scattered around you as you all watch them go.

"(Y/N)…" You hear your friend step beside you as they gawk off into the distance. "What were you doing?" You take a few seconds before you speak but when you do- you don't say much.

"The impossible dream is being realized."

 ** _Second Meeting:_**

This morning, you found yourself speed walking back to the bakery where you two said you would meet for his 'interview' per-say but to you it was just an Q & A for you that would fill the little question holes you had in your mind and this excited you to what seemed to be no end.

But you didn't mind- more of a reason to keep talking- maybe you would even get to know him! Just thinking about that made you want to rush back home and hop around like you did yesterday evening. You did it for a straight hour until you got tired and went to sleep.

You still felt like that little kid you were and it made you happy.

So there you were, setting up your little space at a table which was accompanied by an umbrella, blocking out the sun which was good for you. The shade for the heat helped you look over your questions without you getting distracted…

Though you would look up every few moments trying to see if he was walking down the street and at 11 o'clock on the dot- there he was, bounding down the street wearing a…straw hat?

There was another question.

You stand up excitedly and wave him over. He smiles at you and makes his way towards the table and once he reaches you, he takes a seat.

You smile and sit down yourself and set your notebook down in front of you. "I wanted to thank you again for doing this for me-"He shakes his body, smirking. "No problem kid, it's not every day you get to meet a Z-Mech fighting hero." You find yourself smiling wider at his words as you agree with him "No, it isn't which is why I keep thanking you, this is super important to me!"

"I've never met someone so passionate about asking questions, um…" He looks at you, confused…when you realize, you haven't even told him your name yet!

"(F/N)….(F/N) (L/N)!" You speak loud and clear so he can hear you before continuing. He smiles at you and winks "Ok (F/N), shoot."

You instantly look down at your notebook and ask the very first question on the top of the list:

"What is your origin, where did it all begin?" You lean forward and look at him, waiting for his answer. "Well, it all began when I was in old man Dave's lab, volunteering for series of strength building experiments when there was an accident-"He leans forward as though he was telling you a deep dark secret…" A chemical spill."

You gasp and begin to write what he is saying down, almost at in-human speeds as you listen carefully. "Go on, please…"

"It was a Super-Cologne that Dave had made for a lonely apple with dating problems- It made plants 7,529 % cooler…"

"But there was an accident- it spilled on me and a pair of sunglasses that of which tripped the effect!" He sounds as though he's telling the story of the most amazing action movie he's seen all year and even though it sounds ridiculously weird, you continue writing, your heart pounding from the dramatic re-telling of the situation. He continues telling the story of how it was only his first step in becoming world's first bionic orange- giving up his like as a part-time cover model to fight Z-Mechs!

You set your pencil down and lean back in your chair as you look at the page that was formerly blank but was now filled to the brim with words describing his story. You exhale, blowing away any excess pencil and eraser shavings. You shake your head which was now filled with an unbelievably amazing story that almost erased all other questions you had.

"Next question." He speaks smoothly, eyeing you from the rim of his sunglasses. You feel yourself snap out of your thoughts at the sound of his voice and look up from your notebook…

"Are there others like you?" You asked leaning forward again.

"Plenty though there are no other that are as cool as me," He gives a sly smile as he looks at you from over the rim of his glasses. You feel a shy giggle bubble up out of you as you look over the next question.

"Since you been with L.E.A.F, which agent do you prefer working with the most?"

"I wouldn't say that I have a preference, I like them all but…between you and me," He lowers his voice a bit. "I enjoy working alone more."

"How many Z-Mechs do you fight on a daily basis?"

"I would say around 5 or 10, after the 10th one, they usually get the hint." He smirks again "It must be very tiresome to put them back together each time." He laughs, the straw hat flopping in the wind. You glance up at the hat and smile, pointing at it using the end of your pencil- "Where'd you get that hat?" He looks up at the head wear then back at you, "From one of the sunflowers I know, she was kind enough to lend it to me and surprisingly- it fits me pretty well." You can't help but allow a laugh to bubble out of you at his response. "Very stylish."

The Q & A session went on for a long while, you eventually found that you had almost asked all of the questions that you could and as you were looking through the book looking for just one more question to ask- you spot one that had been on your mind since it happened.

"Do you know what that loud boom was a few night ago?" You look up from your note book, curiosity twinkling in your eyes. "Well…" He exhales and looks at you. "It's was just another one of Zomboss's evil plans blowing up in his face as usual- but this time," He give you a wide smile "One of his plants mange to help us is a big way- it gave birth to a new generation of heroes that will benefit this city more than any of us could imagine!" He speaks excitedly as his orange wriggles around along with the straw hat.

You feel your heart begin to race again as many more notes and questions pile into your head! You open your mouth to speak again-

When there is a beeping sound emitting from his suit. A slot in the front, open and a small projector pops out and in front of him is a hologram of another plant, Kernel-Corn to be specific.

"We need you back on base ASAP Citron, we've managed to pin-point more Plant-Heroes."

With that, the holo-projector dissipates and you look at Citron, your eyes still wide.

"Oh my gosh-"

"Duty calls kid," He wriggles and hops out of the chair before adjusting his hat and looking back at you. You, all the while, are still wide eyed before you shake your head, snapping out of your surprised state. "Oh!" You looked down at your note book realizing how much you had written down but you still had a few questions that had yet to be answered. You sigh softly but look back up at him and smile.

"Thank you sitting down with me again." You set your pencil down as he nods his head and gets ready to take off. "No problem, kid- hey, I know a few other who always ask questions like you but I've never met anyone as passionate about it- if you can think of more, we can meet again-"

You jump up excitedly, almost knocking the chair over-

"I would love to!" You exclaim, catching the attention of a few by-standers who give you weird looks which get you to settle down.

"Enthusiastic too- I like that about you," He smirks at you again but this time your heart beat gets a bit faster and a soft blush dusts over your cheeks while Citron speaks again. "How about we meet here, same time tomorrow?" He asks you.

"I-I-I would b-but I'm meeting w-w-with a club tomorrow, b-b-besides the fact that I wanted t-to meet you, I present these notes to my group." The fact that you're stuttering, only made the blush worse. "Maybe I could meet you and your group, you know, answer questions that they have and tell you the epic story of my origins!" You want to jump again but you hold back the urge.

"That would be amazing!"

"Well then it's settled I'll see you tomorrow at the-"

"Library- at the Library at noon!" You speak, your voice is soaked in excitement.

"Okay, see you then kid." He says coolly before he transforms into his ball and rolls off down the street at top speed. All the while, you calmly push your chair in before grabbing your notebook and your pen and zooming off down the street yourself, this was certainly an occasion worth jumping on your bed.

 ** _Becoming Friends:_**

You were the very first at the Library that day, you had your trusty notebook, a pencil and your laptop which you only used at home (for watching YouTube videos) and during your library meetings (taking digital notes annnnd for playing minesweeper when they started talking about boring things that never really kept your attention). You swing your legs under your desk as you glance around yourself excitedly waiting for your friends and Citron to come as well. You felt both excited and nervous, you hope that nothing wrong arise that would make Citron think that you all were complete and total weirdos.

But then again, he was a walking talking orange who was created by Crazy Dave and simply judging by his name, Crazy Dave must be crazy so maybe Citron is use to crazy. You exhale and try to calm yourself but any plans for that fly out the window when you hear the front door of the library open.

You feel your heart speed up but it quickly slows down when you spot that it is only your friend who arrived. They walk over to you holding their own laptops. Jada sits down first, her brown hair falling over her shoulders and she sets up her things while Marcus seats himself next.

They both look at you and notice that you seem to be acting different. "You okay (Y/N)?" Jada seems genuinely concerned while Marcus looks you over once only to return to plugging his computer in.

"You look like you've seen a roller coaster than you want to get on but by the time you get to the front of the line, you realize how scary it is and don't want to get on but it's too late to turn back."

You sit up and look at her. "That was really specific," You comment shifting in your seat as your hands sit on your keyboard. "but strange enough, that is how I feel." You say looking over her shoulder and towards the front door. "Are you expecting someone?" She asks, curiously looking at you as you watch the door closely.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, you'll never know." You speak in a ghostly voice and wag your fingers before returning your eyes to the screen of your computer but the computer doesn't keep your attention for long when you hear the door to the library open again.

You look up and see the same straw hat wearing orange from yesterday, minus the straw hat. You feel your heart start pound against your chest, oh god, there was that feeling that Jada was describing again only 6 times worse. You impulsively jump up- both Jada and Marcus noticing you- and wave him over. He spots you want bounds over- his orange shaking a little bit with each step.

The close he got, the more your felt your heart pounding against your chest. Your friend's mouths drop open when they look at Citron then back over at you. When you glance down, you spot that there is a mixture of both shock, surprise and awe on their faces.

They then look back over at the orange who stops in front of the table.

"Oh my-" Jada breathes excitedly.

"Citron?" Marcus speaks right after Jada who turns to him.

"No, I was gonna say gosh,"

"Ahem…" Citron catches both of their attentions before they jump up and get closer to him, asking him all sorts of questions when-

"SHHHH!" The young looking woman at the front desk had a finger pressed to her lips as she looks in the direction of your table. Jada and Marcus quiet down but the questions don't stop;

Jada- "Where did you come from?"

Marcus- "How did you know we were here?"

Jada- "Who sent you?"

Marcus- "Was it from the top?!"

"GUYS!" You whisper as loudly as you possibly could. "Can we give the dude some space to get situated?" Your friends nod and begin to make room for him to sit down, quickly moving their things out so he can take Jada's seat in the middle but he stops them.

"No need to make room, I don't mind the mess, besides-" He walks over to you and smirks. "I can just take the chair next to (F/N)."

"He knows your name?!" Marcus speaks, almost sliding out of his chair. "Where did you two-?"

"Yesterday morning, back at the bakery-"

Jada and Marcus shoot you stern looks and you could already tell why without even asking. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I-I was really busy yesterday and stuff, you know, with research." You say before nervously looking away. "Maybe I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"What a friend, eh?" He nudges at you playfully and you smile, feeling blood rush to your cheeks.

Wait-

Did he just call you friend?

You glance over at him somewhat surprised, were you really at friend status-

"So yesterday at the bakery?"

"Also friends?"

Your friends look at both of you curiously.

"Yeah, (Y/N) here caught me right before I was leaving and we started talking and next thing I know, I'm telling friend-o here about how I was made." He pats your back and you smile again, your heart racing this time.

Your collected attitude was very deceiving compared to the way you felt on the inside. The outside you were calm and collected while inside you jumped around like you had just heard that the scar roller coaster that you didn't want to go on was closed for repairs and that you didn't have to get on it anymore!

If Pharrell's Happy played, you would be dancing on the table right about now. "And why not be friends, she has everything anyone would like in a friend, nice to talk to, cool to be around, and can always keep a conversation interesting and lively with questions that really get you thinking!" He sounds really enthusiastic about simply describing you- were you really all of that?

May people thought you asked too many questions and the once who weren't annoyed by it, were shortly turned into zombies, strange enough but never the less, you feel a smile grace your lips as you look at him.

"We're friends?" You ask him one more time as your voice catches his attention. He turns his head and smiles at you. "Of course, we're friends (Y/N)." He gives you another wink before returning his attention to Jada and Marcus while your smile only gets bigger.

"So, who has questions?"

* * *

 ** _A whopping 4,638 words, holy cow but anyway, as always, I hope you liked it! And sorry for the slow as heck update._**

 ** _I am taking requests for next Characters to add into the fun next month!_**

 ** _*~R & R is always appreciated~*_**


	5. Affection

**_GUESS WHOS BACK_**

 ** _If you guessed me_**

 ** _Then you are correct!_**

 ** _The summer has gone by fast, hasn't it? I hope you guys had an awesome break and to make up for my lack of updates, have a 6,150 word chapter of affection and cuddling...kinda xD.  
_**

 ** _Next, Rose..._**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M_**

 ** _Shipping: Plant X Human_**

 ** _AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same  
_**

 ** _I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible_**

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow:_**

It had been a week since the visits between you and Green Shadow had become more frequent though they were still at night, a few during the day but there were only for a little while. You had grown quite fond of her presence since your last meeting, since you became friends. You now felt like you were no longer labeled the weirdo that stared into her eyes for so long that you could've seen her soul.

Nope-

You were now labeled as: Friend!

Cue the party poppers and trumpets! It was an occasion worth celebrating, it was as though you remembered the night like it was yesterday and it was absolutely amazing! So amazing that to celebrate the blossoming of a new found friendship, you decided to take what she said about that plants, into consideration and at least go…look…at them to see how you felt about them.

Green Shadow even offered to go which made you feel a bit more confident in yourself and with her behind you, there was less of a chance that you would run out of the shop like someone had released a bull dog and sent it after you.

You suddenly snap out of your inner monologue as you felt a leaf extend out and touch your shoulder. You turn your head to see a happy Green Shadow who happens to have her hood down today, thanks to how warm it's gotten the past few days.

You feel a smile grace your lips and you look back at the direction of the shop and despite the two of you not exchanging words, you already knew that she was there for you.

You push the doors to the shop open and it is accompanied by a little ding as the door hits a bell that's hanging above it.

The very first thing you notice is that all around the shop, there are many people looking at potted plants, seed packets, plant food and other plant related items.

If you hadn't known any better, you would've thought you were in a pet shop!

A few heads turn toward the door as they hear the bell ring out and not but a few second later, there is a very bouncy and bubbly female with bright pink hair sliding across the checkout counter wearing a gigantic smile, glasses and a t-shirt sporting the words 'I love plants!' in big bright green letters with a little sunflowers scattered all over it. She was heading straight for you.

She hops in front of the two of you, pausing to adjusts her glasses before smiling again.

"Welcome to Bloom & Doom!"

"Are you new here?"

"I've never seen you before!"

"Do you need helping with anything?"

"Because I can totally help you with everything!"

"Like which plants you want to pick out, what to feed them and how to provide them with a loving and caring home!"

She pauses to take a deep breath, her chest rising before falling.

"You just say the word and I'm here!"

She smiles at you again before adjusting her glasses for the second time, trying to keep them from sliding off of her nose and all the while, you find yourself trying to take in every word that was thrown at you all at once and what you would've needed help with first.

But her quick speaking had you disoriented.

"Uuuhhh-"

Before there could be an awkward silence, Green Shadow steps from behind you to greet the woman in front of the you. Internally exhaling, you allow yourself to figure out what you needed help with as Green Shadow speaks.

But once the unhooded Pea shooter is in front of you, about to speak, the bubbly, pink haired girl lets out a really high pitched squeak which turns a few heads in your direction.

"O-M-G!" The girl waves her hands excitedly as she covers her mouth, looking shocked as though she had just seen an alien. "Are you ' _The_ ' Green Shadow?!" She asks excitedly as she gets closer to the unhooded peashooter who only smiles and nods her head graciously, completely maintaining her calm and collected attitude.

You could almost see the stars in her eyes as the bubbly female spoke.

"I have totally been waiting to meet you for such a long, long, long, long, loooooooooooong time and to have you in my store is such an honor!" She inhales deeply for a second time after speaking before smiling again. "Whatever I can help you with- just tell me!" She gives another excited smile, "I'll get you whatever you need, Plants, fertilizer, or those little colorful fans that spin when you blow on them!"

You can just see her losing air in her lungs by the second and to be completely honest, it was…a bit unsettling you. How could one human speak that many words so quickly without having to take a breath?

"(Y/N) came today, looking to get plants to protect their home." Green Shadow in front of you actually sounds kind of excited, which promptly brought up the thought in your head, as to why, but your brooding was quickly cut short by a familiar squeak from the bubbly, pink haired girl in front of you.

"Oh, I can totally help you guys with that, but first!" She suddenly straightens herself out and clears her throat, "Hello valued customer, my name is Maddison but you can totally call me Maddie for short!" She finally pauses to take a breath for the thirst time during the conversation.

...

Not that you were keeping count.

"I will assist you today, Green Shadow and (Y/N)!" Maddison perks up, her bright smile returning almost instantly, resting upon her features as it was before.

She gestures towards a door that sits in the middle of the shop with 3 or 4 isles sitting on each side.

You both work your way towards the door as Maddie guides the two of you, a noticeable bounce in her step as she does so but she stops at the door, placing her hand on the silver knob. She glances at you behind her before turning the knob, pushing the door open.

Right away both of you feel a gust of warm air rush towards you, instantly overpowering the air-conditioner inside.

"Welcome!" Maddie speaks, her voice dripping with excitement as she speaks, "To the Green-House!"

* * *

 ** _-o.o_**

* * *

You soon find your body surrounded by almost a large sea of people who were chattering away as they looked at what seemed like...hundreds and hundreds of plants- and all in one building? How did this stuff even happen?

"The building looked so small on the outside…!" You find yourself saying, your voice clearly laced with shock while your eyes scan everything, trying to take it all in at once!

You see all kinds of plants surrounding you, ranging from large to small, powerful attackers to weaker, team supporters- there were just so many, and being around all of this made you wonder exactly which ones you would choose.

You still weren't sure yet…

Maddie turn back to both of you her eyes bright and friendly as usual "Have you adopted plants before (Y/N)?" She asks as she pulls a clipboard down from a hook that resided next to the door that you all entered through. A pen in hand, pressed to the paper, waiting for your response.

"F-first time!" You try to speak enthusiastically while she writes before she looks back up at you again. "Did you have the plants that you wanted to adopt in mind?"

You feel yourself freeze before you shyly shake your head. "N-no, um, I'm not even sure…h-how many I plan to get." Maddison lifts her head and her smile seemingly get wider. "No need to be nervous, I'm here to help you with whatever you need!" She then glances down at the Peashooter who had placed her leaf/hand on your arm gently. "And so is Green Shadow, I'm sure we can help you together!"

Green Shadow nods her head happily, the leaf a-top her head bobbing along with her motions.

You feel the tenseness in your body fade away as if you didn't have a care in the world and you were surrounded by friends…which technically you were.

Smiling, you nod your head and look around at the isles and isles of plants that will soon line your garden and with Maddison and Green Shadow helping you, you felt more confident than ever.

"Here we go…"

* * *

 ** _-=3=-_**

* * *

The last time you had looked at your phone, it had been 6:40pm.

You and Green Shadow walked back to your house holding two baskets each which were full of plants, about 4 each to be exact and by the time you got back, it had been rolled around 7pm but here you were sitting in your room, at about 8:59pm, with green shadow, feeding and watering the plants that you had spent so long looking for.

It took so long because you had asked Maddison to explain what each plant you looked at, could do.

And she took what you had said very seriously and each time you glanced over at a plant, she had explained it variously and despite her fast speaking, it still took as long as ever.

But she eventually recommended that you get the basic starter plants and when you felt comfortable with them, you could always come back and get the more advanced ones. She would even give you a free guide book to keeping a plant happy and healthy!

She was certainly nice through, it worried you how she wouldn't take a few seconds to breath in between sentences.

But here…

In the middle of the floor of your room, you both lay while staring up at the ceiling as the plants slept soundly after almost 2 hours of trying to get them settled. Supplies from the store scattered about all over along with soil from the plants' pots after they tried to climb out of them…a number of times.

But after a while, they tired themselves out eventually and fell asleep.

You and your hooded friend, both, took your time feeding them, giving them water, and all that special jazz before you all found yourselves in your room, though you didn't plan on keeping them in here. You didn't mind the little buddies at all…

Plus, you were super exhausted and so was Green Shadow who of which was trying to organize your room, picking up the plant supplies from off the floor slower than ever.

As you sit up, she turns her head towards you, examining your features as you rise from the floor, yawning all the while.

"Tired?" She asks as she tilts her head curiously. You stand up and begin gathering up your pajamas before turning your head towards her and nodding in respond, making some sort of incoherent babbling noise alongside the nod.

She sets down the items in her hands when she turns around, watching you walk towards your bed, lifting your leg as your try to take off your sock, being that you were one of those people who didn't enjoy sleeping with socks on.

So here you were, trying to slip it off but you only find yourself beginning to lean in the complete opposite direction of your bed because...

Sleep had already consumed you.

And there you stood, completely passed out with your body about to fall flat on the floor.

Green Shadow right away notices your unconscious state and rushes over to keep you from causing harm to yourself, managing to lean you towards your bed instead of the floor but due to the different weight between the both of you, you both only end up falling on the bed…together.

Once the both of you are on the bed, she exhales relived and closes her eyes for a second before trying to stand up again when she suddenly feels your arms wrap around her body, pulling her close, and in turn, her entire face turns bright red!

If she had a heart, it would be pounding against her chest right about now.

But…she doesn't push or pull herself away…she simply stays despite the fact that her face feels like...THE SUN. She slowly, and somewhat jerkily, turns her head towards you, trying to see if what had just happened had woken you up…but it didn't.

You looked as snug as a bug in a rug holding its friend close to its chest like a baby doll, more like.

After a few more seconds of looking at your sleeping features, she feels her body relax.

It didn't look like you were gonna let her go anytime soon…and she was fine with that.

* * *

 ** _Solar Flare:_**

Welp, you never thought you would see the day that the Arcade was closed down…for repairs and here you were, watching them rebuild what had been destroyed only a week ago, including the shops that resided by the same building as well.

You sigh for the millionth time today as you watch them work on the 'destroyed beyond recognition' building, sulking silently because you know that they won't be done for a long while.

Now, although that fight your friend had gotten into with that self-absorbed zombie was super cool to no end and you felt that it would've been cooler if it had been somewhere else so the arcade hadn't been destroyed.

But if it was, there would've been no way that you would've been able to be a hero yourself and knock that Super Brainz ass on…well, his ass.

You still got chills when you thought about it! You figured that, that was what it must've felt like to be a hero. But back to you sulking over the fact that the arcade was closed down for who knows how long.

But quickly relishing that it probably wasn't good for your mental health to stare at it for too long, you glance at the repairs one last time before you turn on your heel to head back home.

As soon as you turn around, you see Solar Flare, who was previously looking over your shoulder, but was now giving you a huge smile that was almost as bright as the sun! You almost jump into the air when you see her which caused her to take a few steps back, her smile faltering when she sees you almost hop out of your skin.

"D-did I scare y-you? S-sorry!" She suddenly sounds worried while you internally calm yourself down when you see it's just your friend. "Gosh Solar, can you not sneak up on me like that?" You give her a sideways smile and despite your previous statement, you were glad that she was here…but you weren't about to say that out loud.

"Sorry, you'll have plenty of chances to do the same to me," She playfully nudges your arm and chuckles before looking over your shoulder again, sighing at the renovations when you notice the few scuffs along her leafs/arms which instantly worry you.

"I didn't know it was that bad…" She almost sounded as though she honestly didn't know as she shyly scratches at the back of her bulb. You shake your head right away, "Not you, Super Ass, he was the one who threw you through…everything." You try to not make it sound as bad as it looked.

She takes her eyes away from the constructions and looks at you with generous smile, "Well I mean, I could've just aimed my body like, to the left and I probably would've only hit the ice cream parlor" She pauses for a second, "…but then again…" She presses a leaf to her chin and contorts her face in a confused look. "There would be no ice cream parlor…"

You exhale loudly, trying to snap her out of her brooding and remind her that you were still standing there. "Solar, it doesn't matter to me as long as you're okay…" You place a hand on her arm, glancing at the scuffs again, wanting to ask her if she was indeed okay... but she quickly stops her brooding suddenly exclaims-

"Oh, actually, I did come here for another reason besides the arcade," She trails off as she looks at the repairs again before returning her attention back at you. You feel yourself inwardly smile, she came to talk to you because she knew you'd be here, no doubt in your mind about that!

"I figured that after our favorite hangout got destroyed, I could show you another place that we could go!"

You only smile more, "Wher-" Without allowing you to finish your sentence, she suddenly reaches out and grabs your wrist and immediately, you heart starts beating faster…muuuuch faster.

"Instead of standing here like a statue, I'll show you!" She exclaimed excitedly and drags you along.

* * *

 ** _-+3+-_**

* * *

It isn't soon before you both stop at dirt path leading into what seems to be more forest connected to even more forest and you glance at her, somewhat nervous of the woods ahead of you and she certainly must've noticed it because she releases momentarily, "Are you okay (Y/N)?"

You blink and shakes your head nervously…" Just not use to walking into dark forests..." You look ahead, nervously and in response, you hear her giggle, "Was it me or did you just sound like a complete scardy goat?" She grabs your wrist again not even giving you enough time to process what she just said before she starts walking along the path with you.

"It's not even dark! B-ut, if you're that worried, just follow me and you'll be fine! "I know this place like the back of my leaf- we won't get lost or anything." She gives you a reassuring smile that calms you down and you both continue down that path…when-

"Wait…scardy goat?"

She shakes her head, giggling while walking along with you down a dirt path surrounded by green trees that swayed in the afternoon air, giving you a sense of calmness and while you both walked, you began to notice that there are little colorful, reflective piece of papers scattered about in the trees and the closer you look, the more you noticed that they were in the shapes of stars and moons…strange thing to see out here…

But you find yourself being snapped out of your gaze when you bump into Solar and you instantly reel back, apologizing- "S-sorry Solar!"

She lacks a response, not even giving you reaction.

"Solar?" She seems to be looking up at something, her eyes brighter than ever.

You follow her gaze up to the giant tree that stand in the middle of the path, cutting it off completely with how large it was!

"S-Solar?" You step closer to her, confused as to what had her so enveloped with looking at the sight in front of her despite it being quite a large tree- you had yet to understand what had her so captivated.

She snaps out of her gaze and glances over her shoulder, giving you the slyest smiles that has ever graced her lips before running up to the tree, knocking on its bark and after only a few seconds- a ladder descends from the green leaves above!

She excitedly beckons you over to the tree with a bright smile and without hesitation to rush over, your curiosity sparking inside of you, you look upward from where the ladder fell…but…all you see are more leaves. Well, whatever she had up there was very well hidden and knowing that only sparked your curiosity more!

She hops on the ladder and begins climbing upward and soon after she disappears in the leaves, you hear her call your name:

"C'mon (Y/N)!"

And thus, you hop on the ladder and begin climbing until you soon find yourself completely hidden in the leaves, pushing forward into a wooden trap door before you find yourself in the biggest tree house you have ever entered!

Well, maybe it wasn't the biggest tree house but it was certainly bigger than most you had been in!

The walls were carefully painted a soft blue-ish green and it was decorated all over with the same little luminescent papers that you had seen on the walk here along with little creme colored lights, the kind you would find on a Christmas tree, were up and strung about.

You look at the well decorated sight when you finally spot the photos of other plants that lined the walls…

Your mouth hangs open as you sit on the wooden floor in amazement! "Did you do all of this?" You ask, sounding somewhat awe struck.

She shakes her head bashfully, "Me? No way, but I did help." She smiles proudly.

You shake your head, "Either way, this is a kick-ass tree house!" You speak breathlessly amazed. "Actually," The sunflower before you, speaks up. "It was never going to be a tree house in the first place!"

She looks around as she beings explaining- "This was going to be more of a hide-out but we found this tree and we all just sort of started building it." She walks over to the wall of photos, smiling.

"When we finished, Spudow said that we should make it more 'Homey' and brought a camera with bunch of other stuff from the base and started decorating."

You hear a giggle bubble out of her as she un-pins a photo from the wall and shows you-

"Everybody helped…"

You see ten plants standing next to each other with an arm slung around the plant next to them or doing one thing or the other, giving a smile to the camera or unpacking. Looking below the group, you see names scribbled down on the photo in different colored markers with a small arrows pointing to each plant:

Green Shadow and Spudow who were holding up a bunch of the little stars and moons that you had seen just a while back.

Compzilla getting tangled up in the little lights while two other plants, Night Cap and Cap. Combustible, tried to untangle the confused and disoriented Chomper.

Citron, rolled up in his ball while Rose levitated beside him, laughing as she placed a sombrero on the unsuspecting orange.

Wall-Knight, Grass Knucks who both looked as though they were in an intense battle of Chutes and Ladders.

And last but not least- Solar Flare who held the camera up so that it was able to see everyone along with her and her famous 'Bright as the sun' smiles.

You feel yourself smile right away once you see her orange petals surrounding her smiling features. You hold your hand over the photo to trace your finger over it but you abruptly stop when you remember that you're not alone.

You shake your head and let out an awkward cough as you look up from the photographed smiling face, to the real one.

You only smile more, any awkwardness that would have begun to form in the air, is sliced through before it can even happen. "You have a very beautiful smile…" You trail off shyly and look towards the window where you see the leaves gently swaying outside.

You suddenly hear her break the silence with a laugh, "Really?" She looks at you curiously and you swear you see a soft pink blush grace her cheeks which in turn, makes you blush as well.

Chuckling nervously and scratching at the back of your head you, smile; "Y-yeah, I'm surprised more people don't tell you that," You speak, smiling more confidently "It's as bright as the sun!"

Solar turns away from the window and towards you, blinking somewhat surprised before laughing. "Did you think of that one just now?" She laughs again, harder this time.

You shake your head jokingly "No, I thought of it just now!" You laugh again, looking back down at the photo in your hand curiously.

"So these are the other Heroes?" you speak under your breath while she nods her head happily glancing at the other photos that line the walls. "Oh-…" You glance back down at the photo when you suddenly realize something that practically blows your mind!

You had the proof to end all rumors, right here in your hand! The Heroes that seemed so fabled before you met Solar Flare! In all the surprise and awe, you take a moment to bask in it again, not taking your eyes off the photo.

"(Y/N)?" She scoots closer to you and waves her hand/leave in front of your face trying to catch your attention.

You blink and stop looking at the photo, looking over to her worried face when you realize that you might have been silent for a bit too long.

"O-Oh, err- yeah!"

Her worries drift away and her smile returns before speaking. "I thought I lost you for a second there…"

The blush from before, quickly returns and you give out a nervous laugh, "E-Err, no! I-I was just- this photo is just amazing!" You try your best not to stutter while her confused look returns almost instantly.

"Amazing?" She speaks with a hint of shock in her voice. "I thought those were just…meh" She gives a soft chuckle as she looks down at it again as though she had never seen it before.

Pausing to smile at her, "Yes, it is very amazing…in its own way." Looking back up at her, you speak again. "You see…not many people believe that…heroes exist…" You tell her the stories and rumors that began flying around town so fast that it almost made your head spin and despite all of the things that had happened since the faithful night of the unexplained explosion, people still doubted that the heroes were indeed real.

Solar only exhales and shakes her leaves...not quite the reaction you were expecting but then again, you didn't really even know what you were expecting from her.

"Well, I never really expected everyone to believe right away…I mean…Dave told us how people didn't believe in walking, talking, sentient plants that protected their homes from zombie invasions until they hit the market." She gives you a wide smile and chuckles loudly. "Hell, I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't a plant myself!" She bellows out a laugh and wipes an invisible tear from her eye while her laughter begins to make you laugh yourself.

"Wow, Solar, you are just full of surprises!" You laugh along with her when she glances at your again- "And why do you say that, hmm?" She asks, scooting much closer to you.

"Because, you're unpredictable, which is cool-" You state, laughing even harder when she suddenly jumps up from her position on the wooden floor, speaking loudly-

"Well then, try this on for size- "

You hear a loud creaking as her feet/leaves leave the floor of the tree-house and you soon feel her entire weight on your own body as your eyes, shoot close, your body trying it's best to brace for impact as you both hit the floor.

But the pain doesn't last for long as you suddenly feel a pair of leaf/arms wrap around your body, enveloping you in the warmest hug ever!

"S-solar…?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I dead?"

"Nomphh."

"What?"

"NHMMMMH!"

You look down and see her face stuffed into your chest, making muffled sounds that you have yet to understand.

"Solar!" You quickly sit up, while she removes her face from your chest and lets out another loud laugh!

"Are you okay-"

You fall silent when she starts laughing again! "You're warmer than I thought!" She comments on your body warmth before nuzzling against your chest like a small puppy and before you know it- your heart rate skyrocket.

And all the while, your entire face is beet red and your body is completely frozen.

You could pass as an excellent statue!

She glances up at you again before giving you a worried look, "(Y/N)?"

You stay in the same position as you let out a small squeak in reply and hope that she heard you.

* * *

 ** _Citron:_**

The past few days were certainly something to remember, like:

You had never expected to follow a large mob of fans to a bakery to gawk at the fabled Heroes.

You never knew that you would somehow build up the courage to talk to Citron.

You never thought that you were have a Q & A session with a sentient orange wearing a sun hat!

Just like you didn't expect to have that same orange meet your friends who now looked upon you like a 'Gwad' (quoting Jada) and you sure as heck didn't expect to become friends with a Hero-

The one, the only, sunglasses wearing orange, Citron!

And you were sure it was real, you pinched yourself about 16 times on the way home from the library.

Then another 5 times when you made it back to your house. From meeting Citron to becoming friends, you were just, having the absolute best week so far, you had so much energy to get out and thus you did the very first thing you always do when you were excited-

Once you make it inside of your house, you trek to the living room and toss your things down on the floor before pulling your phone out of your pocket. Walking over to you stereo, you snake a stripped aux cord, hooking it up to your phone straight away.

After shuffling through a playlist, you chose your favorite song and…you DANCE!

Dancing around freely in your living room was always a thing that you enjoyed doing! It released any energy that you had built up throughout the day and it also doubled as a great workout but not only that, it was super fun!

Though…you didn't enjoy dancing in front of others, you felt like you would only look like anything and everything other than a human life form that knew how to dance.

And since you never let anyone watch you dance, you didn't know if you could actually dance or not, honestly.

But that wasn't important right now, what was important is that, you were friends with Citron, a hero, no thoughts that would bring you down today onl-

"Nice moves (Y/N)," You quickly spin around on your heel, spotting the same Orange that you had been dancing over, standing in the doorway of your home.

You screech and quickly shut off your music and try your best to pretend that you were not doing what you were just doing but it was far too late, the mental screenshots of your dancing were now forever in his mind.

"C-C-C-Citron!" You squeak, before adjusting your voice and clearing your throat. "Citron, w-w-what are y-y-you doing h-here?" You stutter, your face a bright red. He sees your flushed features and chuckles to himself as he steps inside.

"Well for one, you left your front door open, kid." He uses his side to bump the door and it closes with a click. "And second, you left your notebook at the Library." Upon closer inspection, you spot your notebook sitting atop his head almost like the sun hat.

You groan softly. "I knew I forgot to bring something home." Walking over to the orange who bows his head, the notebook slides off and into your hands and you quickly forget about what happened only five seconds ago. Taking your belongings, sitting them down next to your phone, you exhale slowly and turn back around to face him, smiling as you tilt your head to the side, cheeks still flushed a soft pink.

"Soooo, what else can I do for you?" You ask, trying to look as calm and collected as you possibly could though you felt like you were silently failing at that.

"Nothing though I would like to say, you're an amazing dancer!" You hear him chuckle as he glances at you over the rim of his glasses. Right at the moment, you feel your entire face go red as you quickly spin back around, pretending to fiddle with your phone and the AUX cord so he wouldn't see how red your face was. "Have you been dancing for long?" He asks curiously as he steps closer to you.

You make an incoherent squeaking sound and shake your head without so much as a glance back at him as your face only gets redder.

You had never enjoyed dancing in front of others, you always felt like they were judging you and would always avoided it when you could. Even when something as tempting as your favorite game 'Just Dance' was up for play. If there were people around, you simply wouldn't do it.

"What?" He scrunches his face up in confusion as he steps even closer. You shake your head again and make another odd sound. "(Y/N) are you okay?" He sounds genuinely worried this time. You clear your throat shyly before nodding your head, still trying to hide your beet red face.

"Are you sure?" The fact that you're still not speaking makes him only get closer and this makes you panic. You begin looking around for something to hide you face when you spot your notebook, quickly grabbing it to cover your face before turning back around.

"R-r-r-really, I'm okay!" You tilt your head, forcing a large smile despite the fact that he can't see it so you quickly spin back around before rushing off to your room, forgetting to take the notebook away from your face before you feel something catch your foot causing you trip, landing face first on the floor!

Citron jumps and yelps loudly, rushing over to you "(Y/N)!"

* * *

 ** _-O-O-_**

* * *

He gently presses the bag of ice to your forehead as you sit on the couch sighing softly. You still couldn't believe that you had done that but it still certainly happened, at least Citron had helped you on the couch and gotten you the ice pack for your face which took away most of the pain but all of the embarrassment was still there.

"Are you sure you're feeling better (Y/N)?" Citron asked again. It seemed like he was saying that a lot tonight and you didn't blame him.

You had been acting everything but normal.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." You take the ice pack from him and press it against your entire face. "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhh…" You let out another breath and remove the bag from your face before finally looking at the orange standing before you.

"On a scale of one to ten how much of a weirdo do you think I am?"

"Huh?" He asks, confused by the sudden question. You simply look away and shrug your shoulder. "I was just wondering because I've probably weirded you out by now."

He looks at you for a moment before letting out a laugh which quickly catches your attention. "I don't know if you forgot but I was created by Crazy Dave, I was an orange, I wear sunglasses and sunhats!" He laughs louder which makes you want to laugh as well and…you do!

"I am around weird and crazy things all the time, not to mention Zomboss who is basically just a sack of potatoes."

"What?"

"Point is- I'm use to weird, kid. Weird is the new normal for me and every other plant and human out there." He sends you a reassuring message that makes whatever embarrassment that you had, wither away into nothing before a smile settles upon your face. "So don't even worry about it (Y/N)…" He smiles at you which in turn makes you face go a soft red before you quickly press the ice pack back on your face.

You let out another exhale, peek at the Orange through the plastic of the bag that covers your face before slowly lowering it. "Thanks Citron…and I really appreciate you bringing back my notebook and for the ice pack and stuff."

"Don't mention it kid, we're friends now, I figured it was the least I could do after you entertained me with all those questions!" His body wiggles a bit like jelly.

"You actually enjoyed my questions?" You ask, tilting your head to the side.

"Of course, the number one way to figure things out is by asking questions, of course." He speaks enthusiastically. "I welcome it, and I loved yours. None of the reporters I talked to covered even half of the ones you asked me!" He gives you a sly smile. "It's a nice change of pace and I can't wait to hear the rest that you have for me-"

A large smile suddenly graces your features and you yank out your notebook before flipping to a random page- "Speaking of questions-"

And on you went, asking more and more until the two of you basically fell asleep on your comfy couch, cuddling like two best bud would…right?

* * *

 _ **Okay, for real, I'm sorry that I'm absolutely horrible at updating and junk. But please remember that if I'm slow to update, it doesn't mean that I've forgotten or don't plan on finishing the story, I'm just lazy or have writer's block which is a wall that I ran into while writing this too.  
**_

 _ **But anyway, let me know who you want next~!**_

 _ **Also, scenario requests are open too!**_


	6. Haven left a note!

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Hello! Yes, I know that this isn't an actual chapter- but! A note!

An author's note- no, not a bad note, a good one, I'm just here to respond to reviews and questions that I've been getting!

Firstly, I wanna take the time and thank everyone who has reviewed my story and every single one of you that have been reading it!

It means a lot to me that people are reading my writings and are kind enough to favorite and review it!

But on to other things!

The first thing I would like to address is the whole updating situation.

*Nervous laughter (๑•́ ω •̀๑)

Yes, I know that I'm like extremely slow to update and yes things do tend to come up, like school just started up and sometimes that tends to take up most of my time but I have been writing. Other times, I tend to procrastinate a lot which I know sucks but I'm trying my best to break out of it.

See, my goal is to provide the best, coherent chapters possible and I tend to write around 5,000 to 6,000 words per chapter thus I have to plan out each chapter, write it then when I finish writing it, I have to go over it a few times to correct spelling and grammar so it can be somewhat time consuming since I tend to make a lot of mistakes. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

But I'm trying my absolute best to make time for my stories and make the best as I possibly can for every single one of you!

And this story **_isn't_** going to be discontinued anytime soon! ٩(ര̀ᴗര́)

But on a much better note, I would love to work on communicating better with everyone and give you updates on what I'm working on for this story when I go for too long without updating.

And right now, I'm currently working on the Rose chapter and with the help of a few other friends, I've come up with a few plot twists and such that, I hope, will knock your socks off!

Not actually knock your socks off, I'm sure you would like to keep your socks very much on! (ﾉ^∇^)ﾉ

But I do hope to post it soon! I have been working on it and I enjoy what I have so far!

Actually, maybe, I should start posting previews for each chapter!

Do me an awesome favor and tell me if you guys would enjoy small chapter previews!

And if I get around 2 or 3 reviews saying that I should, I will post it the day of or the day after!

*Laughs

Sorry, I'm writing this as I think of it (ﾉ´ω`)ﾉ

But the reason for this whole note is that I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews because I check the site every day and I have been reading them, so thank you again!

ヾ（＾∇＾）ﾉ


	7. Hero Unlocked!: Rose

_**Happy Halloween my faithful readers! As promised, here is Rose's chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M**

 **Shipping: Plant X Human**

 **AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same**

 **I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible**

* * *

 ** _Rose_**

 ** _First Meeting:_**

 _7:46…in the morning._

 _Sitting at your kitchen table._

Drinking hot Cocoa and enjoying the sounds of the night transitioning into the morning.

This was your every morning ritual and you enjoyed it very much before you had to start your day only an hour later. You see, you were a gardener and a plant supplier in associations with Bloom and Doom Co.

So you ran a green house in your backyard which was fairly large, large enough to house around 20 or 30 some plants. Sure it could get pretty hectic but you always had your helper plants; Paige and Quinn!

They were two sunflowers which you were given as a gift from Dave gladly who welcomed you to the Doom and Bloom team!

Though…someone had to translate what he said to you, you didn't mind his gibberish and grabbled language that Dave spoke, you were happy to work with plants! You always had a keen interest in the little buddies that grew around you, there we living organisms just like you and you just had to study them and now you got to work with them!

You certainly felt like you were living the dream!

Now, the plants would be up in just an hour so you had to start getting ready. It was September 1st and soon you would have to bring the summer plants inside so you could make room for plants that were going to be in high demand for the winter.

When the summer ended, you would bring in the plants that weren't adopted by Doom and Bloom or other people who would come out to your green house to see them, they would be brought in and around the fall, they would begin to crawl out of their pots and once they get a feel of walking around and such, Dave sends out his recruits who pick up the plants and make them apart of the ever growing defense of plants that protect the city.

And during the summer time, in, around, March, you would receive plant packets for the summer demand. So it was a cycle that happened every year and it was a pretty resourceful one at that…though you admit that it was somewhat hard to let go of the babies, you would only have a few more days left with the few that weren't adopted out.

You sigh softly, looking out the window at the colorful greenhouse before you set your cup down and head upstairs to get dressed for the day.

You step out the bathroom, running a brush through your hair when you hear two voices coming from the spare room. It must've been Quinn and Paige! They were doing what they did when this time of year rolled around, getting the spare room in your home ready for the plants who weren't adopted out.

It was always fun to spend the little bit of time you had left with the last four or five plants, it was like being the cool aunt since they had spent most of their lives in the green house and besides since they were getting larger and couldn't fit in their pots, the green house would have been a bit too cramped for them so they got to experience new surroundings!

You straighten out your shirt and you walk to the spare room and peek in, checking on the sunflowers while they work. You step in the door way and greet them, still brushing your hair.

"Good morning girls!" You sound and feel more awake than you were this morning. Paige, a run of the mill, cheerful stuffy sunflower, greets you happily all the while, holding a pillow which more than likely came from the pile of pillows that she was standing next to.

"The plants are going to love all of these pillows!" She tosses the pillow up and it lands in the pile. "They'll be extra comfortable!" You smile and nod your head happily, she had to be about the happiest sunflower you had ever met! When you had first gotten her, she was shy and would always hide behind Quinn and would pretty much never leave her side but once she started to get to know you for the kind soul that you were, she grew fond of you and was always the happiest that she could be.

It really matched the feng shui of your home because you always wanted everyone to feel welcomed, including plants and this adorable little stuffed sunflower was always the one who tied it all together.

Speaking of feng shui…-

"Morning (Y/N)," You suddenly hear your other sunflower, Quinn, call out as she walks into view. A Vampire flower with a thick Romanian accent which always reminded you of the vampires from all those old movies your grandmother introduced you to like Dracula! You could've swore that she was his daughter but if he was a sentient sunflower.

Anyway, she was the lesser of the happy ones, not to say that she wasn't happy she just didn't show it 24/7 like her Stuffy counterpart. She was always a big sister to Paige and was always protective of her when they were still getting to know you but once she got to know you, she was lot less uptight but the trait was still there.

She tended to be a bit snarky and would always poke a bit of fun at you but you knew that she didn't mean anything by it, you were sure. She was sweet when she wanted to be and was always kind and patient with the plants so you knew she had a good heart.

"I thought you slept in again," She sets the pillow down and smiles at you and you, in turn, roll your eyes before looking at her, still keeping your smile. "When was the last time I have ever slept in?" You chuckle when you suddenly hear her speak up.

"When Dave called you this morning." You look at Quinn, "When? You ask, in slight disbelief. "I was up early this morning!"

"And I was up before you," She sounds like she's bragging almost. "And Dave called, I tried to wake you, but you look so peaceful cuddled up with your teddy bear." She laughs and you can't help but roll your eyes even more, she was being a bit snarkier than usual.

"Anyway, he told me that he's pushed up the date when the plants are being picked up and he wants to make sure you meet them." You can hear Paige make an O-ing sound while Quinn talks. "Must be super important since he called." She speaks as she tosses more pillows down. You quickly glance at the Stuffy flower who is standing on the other side of the pile.

"I was asleep until 7, I didn't know!"

You nod your head and look back over at the Vampire flower who rolls her eyes, giggling. You feel the strong need to let out the loudest groan that you could muster but no, you weren't going to let her antics get to you today. Besides you had other things that were added to your to-do list!

Looks like you were going to be playing the role of a gracious host very soon today!

"You can't catch me!"

"No fair, of course I can't catch you if you use burrow!"

"Quinnnnnnnn-"

"Play fair!"

Quinn sat out on the porch watching the few plants that were left play tag.

They had grown up so fast during the summer, and soon they would be going off to the backyard and would soon protect people from evil-doing zombies and naturally, this was always an exciting time in a plant's life!

Hayyel, a simple Peashooter with the determination to save the world, was the one who was the most excited to go off! She just couldn't wait to go to the base and begin her life with her friend who of which she used hyper to speed around!

Aerie, the little Ice cactus, who was giggling and spinning at the same time! She was almost always as enthusiastic as her best friend and was excited to meet all the new plants and to finally be out of her pot! She felt about as free as a butterfly right now!

All the while, Pixy, an adorable Unicorn Chomper who saw the world through the stars in his eyes, used his teleporting and burrowing ability to get the upper hand in tag with his friends Lade and Sun, who tried testing out their abilities to see if they could beat the Unicorn Chomper at its own game!

Sun, who was basically a child-sized Mob Corn, still managed to hold the same temper as a full-sized one as he began complaining to Quin about how Pixy was cheating, stomping his roots and everything. He does it so much that his hat almost falls off.

While Quin tries to calm him down, Lade; a squeaky Mystic flower, hops onto the Chomper, squealing excitedly as he teleports around the yard! He had to be the one that enjoyed being out in the yard the most, he enjoyed playing around with all the friends that he had made since he had been here, despite the fact that some of them mistook him for a female.

You yourself had to keep from laughing to avoid making the situations that happened, worse and that you did, it was a part of the job of raising plants. They were just like real children, except they weren't mobile and stayed in their pots for most of their childhood.

But you still treated them the same!

While they play, you finish getting everything ready, with Paige, who seemed extra bouncy today and you had already know that it was because of the new visitors that Dave was sending over to pick up the plants, she could be so obvious sometimes- but it was more of an adorable obvious.

Hey (Y/N), did Quinn tell you what time they would be here today?" She stops pouring little candies in the bowl that sit on your table to ask you.

"She said soon…and I'm not sure how to translate that into real time, so I'm just assuming that it'll be…soon?"

You lazily shrug your shoulder and return to wiping down the counters and making sure everything else was straight in the kitchen. All the while, the Stuffy flower makes an inaudible sound before looking back at you, walking toward the kitchen with the candy.

"(Y/N)…"

You look up from the counters, your eyes falling on the flower again.

"Yeah Paige?"

"Why do you and Quinn…seem like you dislike each other?" She asks curiously.

You reel back and give the flower a face scrunched in confusion. "W-What?" You shake your head and chuckle. "We don't dislike each other Paige, we just have one of those relationships like a brother and sister!"

"Brother and sister?" She tilts her head; her petals moving a bit. "We just play around, there isn't any harm in it and at the end of the day, we're still family!" You speak, a proud smile gracing your features. "Nothing will ever ruin our relationship!"

Paige blinks for a moment before a smile comes upon her own face, it made her happy that you thought of them as family though she wasn't 100% sure about the whole brother and sister thing. It was still confusing…

The conversation is suddenly interrupted when a loud knocking on the front door can be heard echoing throughout the home. Paige jumps at the sound, her face lighting up with excitement! You turn your head towards the sound of the door and you can't help but smile before you brush off your clothing, making sure you looked straight because, hey, first impressions are everything.

"Do you want me to get it (Y/N)?" Paige asks and you can just hear the excitement in her voice. "Sure Paige, just being them out to the backyard, the plants are still playing." With that, you find yourself rushing out the back, your heart beating quickly- there was the excitement!

As you exit through your sliding doors you spot Hayyel, Pixy, Sun, Aerie and, Lade surrounding a strange character, even Quinn was watching, whoever it was, closely.

You walk over to the group curiously when you're finally able to make out who it was- and it was a Rose wearing a cape with patters of stars all over it and a wand that of which was waving about in the air, hypnotizing the plants that stand around as well as you as you stand there, watching her for long moment-

"(Y/N),"

But it is abruptly cut short when you hear a deep voice behind you, causing you to almost jump out of your skin!

You spin around and see Citron behind you, wearing his usual shades and such.

"Hello, Citron, looking cool as always." You grumbled, clutching at your chest. "Have you met her yet?" He asks though he never looks at you, he seems entranced by her magic as well.

"The Rose?"

"Yeah, she was the one that Dave wanted you to meet, she had just come in from her time and he sent her over right away."

"Her time?" You ask curiously tilting your head. "Yeah, she's from the far, far past- medieval times."

You breath out somewhat shocked, "Wow, did she come bac-"

"Because of the zombies, yeh," He responds to your question before you even ask it, like he could read your mind.

"She keeps to herself sometimes, but she just seems snooty to me."

"Snooty, I've never heard you use that word before," You let out a laugh as you glance at the sun-glasses wearing orange who only turns his body to look at you. "You should get to know her, she's good with the plant kiddos."

With that, he bound off, his orange jiggling as he does so and that only makes you laugh again but you stifle it as he catches the attention of the kids using his ultimate coolness skills as usual.

Though it was obvious that Rose, who couldn't help being the center attention, enjoyed entertaining the plants that surrounded her. She enjoyed the sounds of the younger plants letting out 'Oing' and 'Ahing' noises at the sparkles that fell and flowed from her wand, creating waves and waves of glitter in the sky!

You can't help but smile at her and the show that she had put on before. You almost adored anyone who could put a smile on one of the younger plant's faces.

Maybe Citron was right in saying that you should get to know her more, despite the fact that he stated that she was a bit snooty.

You made a note of it to become better friends with her!

 ** _Second Meeting:_**

It was a late Friday afternoon when you decided take a stroll and visit your favorite pastry shop!

After you had decided to take the orange man's advice to becomes friend's with Rose, you thought what better way to do that than with foo and everyone liked food right? Even plants! Annnd luckily the pastry shop that you were heading to had pastries made special just for plants!

You push the door to the building open and you hear a tiny jingle ring out from the door hitting the bell above it. It was always a nice touch to tiny shops like this.

Always kind of made you feel like you were in an anime for some reason.

It almost made you forget about the tantrum that Quinn had thrown earlier today before you had left to head down here.

She was spouting off about how she didn't understand why you had to spend money to become friends with Rose. She was very proud and probably wouldn't except it but against Quinn's...'advice' you had come down here anyway and was ready to do whatever you had to become her friend.

You see, you made it your goal to become friends with every single person that you could because who couldn't use a friend?

But it was more important to you to become friends with the people and plants that you had worked with, even the bubbly Maddison who ran the Doom & Bloom shop back in town as well as the Pastry shop keep who had seen you at least every other day-

"Nice to see you again (Y/N)!" Vicky leans on the counter, placing her phone in her pocket as she does so. "Good afternoon Vicky, slow day today?" You ask trying to make light conversation as you bought your items.

"Today? Sure, but just a while back, people were swarming around my shop when those heroes came in." She speaks as she walks up to the counter. "Heroes?" Now she really had your attention. "Which ones?" She lazily shrugs her shoulders and places her hand on her hip. "Don't know them by name but I do know that one was a rose and the other was some kind of humanized orange!"

She exclaims, "The Rose was real elegant but the orange didn't seem too interested with the crowd and headed outside then started talking to someone else." She laughs and adjusts herself. "Guess I'm not too good at entertaining oranges!" She lets out a louder laugh and you chuckle at her little joke. "Don't be too hard on yourself, if you're talking about the orange, I know. He's not the best with people in general."

"You know them?" She asks a bit surprised. "Yeah, you know I'm once of Dave's suppliers." You speak showing off a bit. "I knew that but I didn't know you got the chance to meet the Heroes directly!" A smile falls upon their features as they talk to you.

"Hey, if you ever talk to that fancy Rose chick, let her know that I appreciate the she liked my Crème puffs!" She reaches under the counter and pulls out a tulip pink envelope with a note sticking out of it. "She even took the time to write me and tell me how good they were!" Whoa, it was always rare for Vicky to get those kinds of letters because no one really wrote letters anymore. "Crème puffs?" You ask looking around the shop. "Do you have any more of them?" You ask, ready to jump over the counter! "Calm down eager mc beaver, ol' Vicky always has enough for everyone."

"She chuckles as she walks over to a shelve and pulls down a decent sized brown box. "You want this gift wrapped?" She asks, already knowing what you were up to.

 _-Meanwhile back at the house-_

"Hmmmm...~" Paige silently hummed a tune to herself as she polished off the last of the candy that was in the bowl from yesterday despite the fact that the other plants had eaten most of it before they had left for the base. She was simply thankful there was still some left over for her and her vampire sister.

She picks up the bowl, careful not to drop it as she makes her way to the room where they both stayed in to offer her sister the last few bits of candy. Pressing her back to the door leading to their room, she pushes it open and sees her sister sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and her eyes closed...she didn't look happy.

"Sis...?" They sunflower cautiously steps closer to her, still holding the bowl. "I have candy and it's your favorite..~!" She calls out to her sister in a sing song voice. "It's lemon, known to cure the grumpies~!" Quinn's eyes snap open and her pupils turn razor thin as she looks at her sister. "I was thinking, Paige." She growls. Paige steps back shyly. "I'm sorry...I just thought you would like some candy since you didn't see too happy this morning...or right now..."

Quinn looks at her sister and sighs softly. "…s-sorry Paige…I've just been thinking a lot lately."

Paige tits her head and smiles at her sympathetically. "Are you okay?" She asks walking over to the bed and sits next to her sister, holding the bowl in her lap. "It's nothing...just..." She exhales and rolls her eyes before closing them again.

"(Y/N)..." Is all that leaves her lips.

"What about (Y/N)?" Paige asks, she's even more curious now. "C-can you keep a secret...?" Quinn asks, her voice somewhat soft..."You know I can." Paige says in a soft voice trying to comfort her sister through she eager to see what was bothering the vampire flower.

But a secret is a secret...

* * *

 _-Meanwhile with (Y/N)-_

* * *

You stroll down the street toward the base in the hopes of finding the elusive Rose.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to locate her. To make it easier, you would ask around! Maybe Citron would help you find her since he was the one that recommended that you become friends-

"(Y/N)!" You suddenly hear someone call your name out and your turn towards the large gate leading to the Plants' base. "Hayyel!" You call out waving to the Peashooter who comes rushing over to the gate, Aerie following behind her as fast as her little feet can carry her. You can see the excitement in their eyes when they spot you! It was just so cute!

Once they get near the gate, it slides opens and you walk in to you hug the two plants happily.

"Hey guys, look at you two, I saw you just yesterday and you already look different!" You gush out excitedly as they both giggle and laugh. "How are you guys adjusting? What you'd do after you left? Have you started training yet?" You ask them excitedly and right away they both start talking at once.

"We went on a tour!" Hayyel exclaims-

"We got our own rooms!" Aerie squeals after her-

"We met other plants!" Hayyel squeaks excitedly-

"They were super friendly!" Aerie gushes-

"We met Dave!" Hayyel tells you-

"I couldn't understand what he was saying!-" Aerie says right after and you can't help but laugh!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys calm down!" You pat their head happily before standing back up as you hear another voice call out for the two plants in front of you-

"Aerie, Hayyel!" Someone comes bouncing the corner of the trunk and you spot Spudow!

You smile and wave at him, holding the box of treats in your other hand as you do so. "(Y/N)! He calls out as he comes over. The girls turn around to look at him, wondering why he was calling them.

"It time for training girls, say bye to (Y/N)," He speaks in such a friendly voice and the girls nod before saying goodbye to you and running off.

"What brings you here today (Y/N)?" He asks giving you a friendly smile. Spudow had to be the friendliest plant you and ever met besides a few other friendlies.

"Well, I'm actually glad I ran into you, I wanted to drop off friendship crème puffs for Rose," You speak, showing him the box wrapped in pink ribbon. "But I can't seem to find her..." You say trailing off as you look around, insisting your confusion. "Do you know where she is by chance?" You ask tilting your head at the hero curiously. "Yeah!" He bellows happily. "I had just seen her a few moments ago- she had went back to her portal I believe..." He speaks as he looks through the trunk that leads through the back.

"You couldn't miss it; surrounded by all sorts of roses!" He gives you a warm smile as you nod and thank him before begging to walk off...his smile fades and he calls after you-

"(Y/N)!"

You stop and look over your shoulder. "Yeah?" You look at him curiously. "Rose can be...kind of...ehhhh, so if she doesn't seem receptive at first, don't take it personal." He reassures you. "She just takes time to warm up to!"

You smile and nod, thanking him again as he turns and walks off in the direction of where the girls had run off in just a few moments ago.

You cross the inside of the trunk and come out on the other side, faced with three portals, you had seen them before but had never dared to venture inside of them in without the right authorization but this was a matter of friendship and this was more important than any kind of authorization needed!

You inhale deeply before you exhale, trying to calm your nerves as you stand in front of the glowing portal surrounded by roses just like Spudow had told you.

"Here's goes nothing..." With that last comment, you step within.

* * *

 _-∩(_ _︶▽︶_ _)∩-_

* * *

You carefully hop out of the portal and look around the castle curiously. "Helloooo?" You call out, your voice echoing all around the interior of the castle. You take a few steps forward, coming to the steps before calling out again;

"Hellooooooooooo!" You make your way up the steps and stop when you hear another voice shout back;

"Coming!"

You jump slightly, unsure of where it is coming from because of the echo and you look around, doing a full 360. When you turn back around, Rose is standing, more like floating, directly in front of you! You jump and squeak, trying not to fall down the steps! You cough, trying to brush off the unconfident squeak and you adjust your clothing. "Ahh, (Y/N)!" She smiles. "The one I met yesterday, correct?" She asks curiously.

You open your mouth to speak but you only nod when nothing comes out. "Y-Yes!" You say once you finally find the voice to speak. "Nice to see you again, what brings you to my humble abode?" She asks and her voice is almost as sweet as the smell of flowers the waif through the air.

"Oh! E-err!" You find yourself stuttering and you seeming completely forget about the box that of which you were holding, but you had remembered it quickly to keep from looking silly. "Um, my friend Vicky down at the pastry shop said that you liked her crème puffs and I thought that as a welcome to the team gift, I would purchase and give you a box of them!"

You speak, your confidence returning.

"Rose blinks at you for a second before smiling softly and closing her eyes. "That's very kind of you, (Y/N) you shouldn't have." She says it so sweetly that you don't really realize that of which what she said!

"I've heard of you and your very kind acts (Y/N) but I'm not one to have people think that to gain my friendship and my trust, they have to purchase gifts for me."

She floats over to you and smiles at you and it has you mesmerized.

"Please take them and enjoy them for yourself, Vicky is indeed a very good baker!"

"Thank you again, now if you'll excuse me, I have important matter to attend to, feel free to look around and let yourself out~." She says and leaves off into giant double doors which close behind her with a loud whoosh and thud! But there you stood still something dumbfounded. It had taken a moment for what just happened to register in your mind before everything clicked.

 ** _Denied!_**

Had that really just happened? Spudow was right, she was going to be one tough nut to crack but you know what, you weren't about to let this one little event let you down!

You still hand a chance and you went going to let it get away! You stay determined and march out of the portal before finding yourself back outside of the back of the tree trunk, holding the box in one hand ready to plan your next attempt to gain her friendship when you spot Hayyel, Aerie and the other three plants, Pixy, Sun and Lade, playing around outside of the left exit for the tree trunk. You run over to the other side and before the distracted plants can notice you, you set the box down and knock on the trunk before running off towards the exit more determined than ever!

You weren't about to give up anytime soon!

 ** _Becoming Friends:_**

After last Friday, most people would've given up and just let it where it was but you weren't like most people! You were a determined bundle of friendship just wait to be unwrapped and you weren't about to let her get away! With that in mind, you go to the next friendliest plant you know-

Paige!

"So the treats didn't work?" She asks, her smile replaced with a curious look. "Nope!" You say with a large smile and your rummage around your room looking for something...what was it again? "Then what are you going to do since gift giving is out?" She questions while you pace around the room, forgetting what you were looking for the answer her question. "That's the thing, I don't know yet!" You exclaim. "Maybe she like talking, do you think she likes talking, maybe she likes talking!" You speak quickly which confuses the poor sunflower a little bit.

"I know you like talking!" She chuckles nervous and confused. "She has to like something, there has to be something that I can do!" You speak even faster. "S-slow down (Y/N)!" The stuffy flower says holding out her arms/leaves.

"Maybe you should just sit and think for a moment!" She recommends but you only pace more which makes her a bit dizzy. "If you keep walking back and forth like that, you'll make a hole in the floor!" She exclaims, trying to get you to stop pacing.

Finally stopping to exhale, you sit on the floor. "Sorry, I just have so many ideas but I just don't know which one is the right one..." You explain and you furrow your eyebrows and give the ground and brooding look.

"But I know it has to be at least one of them..." Paige sits next to you and thinks for a moment. You couldn't give her any gifts...what was the next thing you could do? You felt like it was on the tip of your tongue but you just couldn't put your finger on it-

"Why don't you ask around and get to know her?" If Paige could read your mind, she said exactly what was on it! Jump up, you yelp- "That's it!"

You grab your shoes and zoom out the door leaving a very confused Paige sitting in your room alone.

"Bye...?"

* * *

 _-(_ _๑_ _)*-_

* * *

You quickly found yourself speeding to the other side of town on your scooter, trying to reach the base as your mind race with one hundred and one questions that you could ask about Rose! All you needed to do was find someone or some-plant that you could relay them to before all of them left your mind.

You skid to a stop in front of the plant base and look around curiously, trying to find at least one plant to talk to. "(Y/N)?" You hear the voice of Pixy call out to you as he skips up, looking at you suddenly. "Pixy!" You spin on your heel and come bounding toward him before you come to another stop. "I need to ask you something super important!"

You can already tell that the Chomper is confused out of its mind. "What can you tell me, about Rose?" He pauses for a moment before speaking again. "She's nice she also had a wand but she makes sure she keeps it away from me and the other plants because she says it's dangerous since we don't know how to use it...I think." He says, trying to remember if he said that correctly.

You nod your head as you gain new information, obviously this wand was very important to her. "What else can you tell me?" You ask, looking even more determined now. "Um...I know she doesn't like me in her tulip garden...?"

"Tulip garden...hmm.." You nod your head and pat the top of the Unicorn Chomper's mane. "Thanks little buddy!" You thank him before speeding off again.

* * *

 _-( ▽ )-_

* * *

"KNUCKS!" You scream the Bonk Choy's name and he jolts up from the comic book he was reading, nearly tossing it across the garage he was sitting in.

"(Y-Y/N)!" He exclaims tossing the comic book down...on accident or on purpose, you weren't sure. "I need to ask you something if you aren't busy reading..." You walk over to the comic book sprawled out on the floor.

" _'Earth's Bitiest Heroes- Z-Team'_?"

He hops up and shushes you! "Don't say it out loud!" He exclaims. "I don't want Chompzilla ripping up all my comics again!" He exclaims between clenched teeth. "Again?" You say aloud. "Not important, what did you need (Y/N)?" He asks while he pick up the comic book before brushing it off.

"Rose!"

"You want Rose?" He thinks for a second. "I think I know where she is-"

"No, Rose as in, what do you know about her?" You quickly stop him, mid-sentence. "Oh, me?" He sits back down with his comic and opens it back up again. "I don't know a whole lot about her but If you find, Artimis-"

"GOT IT!" You yell as you rush off once again!

You run off in search of the Peashooter, also known as Artimis. He was the one in charge of this base and he pretty much knew everything and everyone! If you could find the little shape-shifter, he would surely be able to answer all for all of your questions!

* * *

 _\- *:._ _｡_ _. o(≧▽≦)o ._ _｡_ _.:* -_

* * *

You find yourself talking the stairs all the way up to the treehouse, still trying to find Artimis. It had been around 2 minutes and your legs were starting to hurt. Why did it have to be so high up! Why couldn't Dave put an elevator in! But you know what, it wasn't a big deal as long as you were still determined!

You would concur the steps and that you did when you finally make it to the top- huffing and puffing none the less but you made it!

You push the door open and find the office that Artimis worked out of from time to time when he wanted to get away from the noise of the base downstairs. "Artimis!" You call out and straight away, you are greeted by the Hybrid-Peashooter who of which is tending to files on the desk. "Hello (Y/N)." He speaks so formally you forget that you've been running around all over the base for half the day.

"I have to ask you about Rose!" You cut right to the chase. "I had a feeling that you would ask me about her..." He looks up at your catching you off guard a bit but then you remember that you have basically been asking about her for most of the day.

"Great, so you must already be ready to answer them!" You step closer to him, raising an eyebrow. "Sure but why bother asking other people about her when you could easily ask her yourself?" The way he talks tells you that something is up but before you can figure out what it is-

"Good evening (Y/N)...I've hear you've been looking for me?"

You find yourself looking over your shoulder as soon as you hear her voice and you freeze, your entire face become redder than a strawberry. "E-Err w-well m-m-aybe!" There was that stutter! "I-I was just- I-I just tho-thought, th-that p-possibly-" In response, she gives you an audible laugh before coming closer. "I enjoy your persistence and would like to see where getting to know you better would lead,"

"W-wah-"

"Tomorrow, if time allows, we could go back to the little shop with the pastries that I love and talk there."

Okay, what was happening?

"Think of it a friendly outing...a friend date if you may~" She smiles and waves at you before heading for the front door. "See you then...(Y/N)..~" The way your name rolls off her tongue sends shivers down your spine causing you to stiffen up a bit as she floats right out the front door, disappearing from the porch.

Meanwhile, Artimis is neatly stacking papers up before sliding out of the office chair when he walks next to you, patting your shoulder.

"You have no idea what just happened, do you?" He asks, raising one of his tick eyebrows as you only shake your head from side to side slowly.

"(Y/N)...you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into."

 ** _Affection:_**

It had been an entire day later after Rose had invited you out on a friend date and you were still busy trying to process what went down back at Dave's home.

It was like it all had happened so fast that you hardly had any time to process it! But you had yet to tell Paige or Quinn…especially Quinn. You didn't want to upset her…At least not any more than she already was. Ever since the day you met Rose that day, she had started tripping out over nothing, it was like she had a problem with it or something.

But never the less, you brushed it off as best as you could, at least Paige was supportive in your endeavors.

"A friend date?" The stuffy sunflower asks with interest. "What is that...exactly?" She questions, trying not to make herself sound naive.

"We're just going to go out and get to know one another and that's it, nothing more nothing less." You explain to the sunflower who shakes her petals.

"I don't know (Y/N), sounds more like a regular date."

You laugh before you realize what she said. "A regular date?" You raise an eyebrow. "I don't think so, besides, I'm sure I'm very far from that even being a possibility, we are hardly friends but I'm hoping that 'hardly' will be replaced with 'Very good'!" You sound very optimistic indeed, hopefully that optimism will carry on when you guys meet at the shop.

"Well, knowing you, I'm sure you will get alone great!" The sunflower only encourages you as you glace at the clock- "Oh, shoot, gotta go Paige, see you later, stuffy." You wave to her as you rush out the room, slipping on your shoes. "Tell Quinn U say bye!" With that, you're gone like the wind.

Paige exhales and smiles, waving back despite the fact that you had rushed off to fast to see her do so. She walks out of your room and starts down the hall before her sister is right beside her.

"Where is (Y/N) rushing off to?"

"GAHH!" Paige jumps, bumping into the wall, not expecting the vampire to be standing directly beside her without her knowing. "Why do you do that Quinn," The poor flower whimpers. "If I was human, I would've probably had a heart attack!" The vampire flower rolls her eyes in response. "Calm down, I wasn't trying to scare you," She rolls her eyes. "I just wanted to know what (Y/N) was doing."

"Oh, um they said that they were going to meet Rose for a friend date...at least that's what they called it-" Quinn growls, "Sounds more like a real date to me..."

Paige looks worried for a second, was the fact that you were meeting with Rose, bothering her sister? Maybe there was more to the secret that Quinn told her than the vampire flower would let on...

* * *

 _\- (;¬_¬)-_

* * *

You arrive at the Pastry shop promptly despite the fact that you didn't take your scooter besides, it was a nice day for a walk...a wonderful speed walk.

As you walk into the shop, Vicky greets you, "Hey, (Y/N), back already?" She gives you a large smile. You nod your head happily, giving her the biggest grin she had ever seen from you and straight away, she knows something is up. "What's going on?" She asks as she leans over the counter. "Tell me, I know something is about to happen!"

She practically ready to hop over the counter all the while, the grin turns into a sly smile as you adjust your clothing. "I may or may not be about to go on a friend date with Rose right here, right now."

Vicky goes silent…before suddenly jumping over the counter, rushing over to you- nearly falling flat on her face before she reaches you! When she gets to you and grabs your shoulders, she looks at you with the most serious face you have ever seen on her.

"A friend date?!"

"With Rose?!"

"HERE?!"

You look at her a bit scared. "Um...yes?" You speak, trying to lean back. "Do you know what this means?!"

"I would say no but I'm scared you'll bite me,"

She quickly lets you go and begins exclaiming about how this would bring back the crowd of people to her shop again, oh, and also how she was happy for you too! "Thank you for you and your ways (Y/N)!" The woman yelps before hopping back over the counter. "Puff pastries are on me!" She exclaims and runs to the back!

"Thanks Vicky!" You call out as she speeds off to the back as you return to waiting for Rose, but it doesn't take you long before you spot Rose...being followed by a large group of people who of which were snapping photos and murmuring among themselves.

Holy cow plant, Vicky wasn't lying!

Entering the shop, she smiles at you and greets you politely and you smile and greet her back, bowing impulsively. That's how people greeted each other back in the Medieval era, right?

You both sit at an empty table all the while, the people who were following her were looking directly at you and it made you a bit nervous. It was like they were silently shooting you with lasers form their eyes. A few of them were giving you jealous looks even!

You have to put those 'Try to ignore them as best as I can' skills into high gear and enjoy your friend date with Rose as much as I could while you silently wondered how she could deal with all of this.

"(Y/N)?" You hear Rose call out to you and she looks a bit worried. "Are you okay?"

You blink, kicking yourself out of your thoughts, realizing that you had been sitting there, almost staring a hole into space. "O-Oh, n-no, I'm okay, just fine...just..." You glance at the glass before looking back at her. Almost instantly, she understands what you're saying without exchanging words. "Don't worry about them, they aren't going to do anything to you if that's what you were wondering." She gently reassures you though, that wasn't what you were thinking at the time…you were thinking it now.

And with the way some of them were looking at you, you thought maybe they were going to try and hurt you now.

Oh, sweet Mega Flower...

* * *

 _\- (◍°̧̧̧o°̧̧̧◍) -_

* * *

"So tell me about yourself (Y/N)," She gives you a friendly smile which distracts you from the fans standing on the other side of the glass. "W-well, you may already know this, but I run a green house!" You say proudly. "Oh!" She smiles. "I remember Dave saying something about you running one of the greenhouses around town!"

"Tell me (Y/N), what is it like to basically raise so many plants?" She questions you curiously. "Do you do it alone?"

You suddenly perk up and smile! "It's not as hard as you would think it is especially when you have the help of two other plants!"

"Those Sunflowers? " She ask you curiously and you wonder how she already knew about them. "Oh, Quinn had introduced herself and her 'sister'!" She suddenly giggles.

"It's cute how they call themselves sisters...have they been together long?"

"Oh, from what I know, they have, before Dave had adopted them out to me, they were already fully grown."

"Oh, you know Quinn is an interesting one, she spoke very oddly of you..."

You sit up and shake your head, "Oh no..." you mumble under your breath, looking away for a moment. "W-what did she say?" You ask, slightly worried. "Well, she praised you for a moment, telling me how you were great with the younger plants but then when I asked to know more about you," She suddenly trails off and looks away before shrugging her shoulders. "Then she just kind of, closed up." You look at her for a moment, kind of surprised.

Quinn speaking highly of you? She had never done that ever before so this was certainly news to you. Good news nonetheless.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse her sometimes." You adjust in your chair. "She can be stubborn."

She nods her head in understanding. "It's quite alright (Y/N), I understand completely."

"When did you take up being one of the people who ran the greenhouses?"

"Well, it was a long while back, I can't count how many summers, springs and falls have gone by that I've spent with each batch of plants I've gotten." You say smiling happily.

"Is it ever hard to let them go when the time comes?"

You look back at her and shift, feeling your heart sink a bit. "Majority of the time, all of the plants are bought out and of course it's hard to let them go every time," You sigh and look away. "The plants that aren't adopted out, the ones that stay with me for that one extra day...it's even harder to let them go sometimes..." You look down at the table and sigh again.

"But I mean-!" You look back up noticing that Rose is beginning to look down and you jump right into action! "I can always visit them because I always know where they are!" You try your best to lighten the mood, you didn't want to be a downer, you weren't use to that.

"I've just been blabbing on about me and myself, why don't you tell me about you, Rose?" Your happy tone returning quickly. "This is why this whole thing was set up, right?"

"Ah, me, I do suppose why this was arranged in the first place, indeed and well…"

She begins to explain how she had received word, in her time, that the plants, from our time, were in dire trouble and she had to come down right away! You listen intently as you add your two cents into the conversation and nod your head. You knew exactly what she was talking about. When everything that happened, happened, everything and everyone were in a panic! It was no wonder why the plants might've needed help.

But as she continues talking, you make sure you listen and you two were already getting along amazingly. Even after Vicky delivered the pastries, you ate and kept talking all the while the fan outside the window speculated, tweeted, snap-chatted, excreta as you and Rose sat talking well into the night and it wasn't soon before it was time to leave.

* * *

 _\- (❛ᴗ❛)-_

* * *

Eventually it was time for Vick to close up shop and you and Rose both rise from your seats, giggling at a joke that you had told her about a banana and a peel while you both head towards the door leaving out when she suddenly stops momentarily, still in front of the door.

Vicky walks back behind the counters and pretends to wipe them down as she glances at the two of you ever so offer, she wanted to know what was going on after watching you guys talk for so long! It looks like you were had really hit it off!

"(Y/N)…" Rose calls out to you and you stop abruptly, standing in front of her. "Thank you for today, I had a fantastic time." She gives you a smile that almost makes your cheeks turn red. "I'm glad I've managed to entertain you this evening!" You bow for the second time today and grasp her hand/rose.

Vicky shakes her head and mouths the words "Don't do the milady thing- damn it, you did it!" She exclaims under her breath as she watches you bow to the rose and do the very thing she told you not to do.

Rose only chuckles and you stand straight again, smooth moves.

"I suppose that it is time for us to part ways (Y/N)." She speaks as elegantly as she looks, it makes you want to swoon. "I guess so, but…Rose, I've had a question on my mind since I've first seen you and I have to ask," You take in a deep breath before exhaling softly.

"Are we friends?"

Time seeming slows as everything goes quite, this entire night was counting on this question…her answer.

Rose looks at you surprised for a moment before her smile returns upon her features and she opens her mouth to speak;

"Yes (Y/N), we are friends~"

* * *

 **What a whirlwind of adventure and intrigue!**

 ***Exhales!**

 **I was almost rushing to get this done and posted today to meet my deadlines that of which I'm going to try and set for myself to get those out at least once a month and I feel like it's worked well because I was certainly determined to get it out! Gah, more to come of course! Stay turned for tonight because it's coming...what is it you ask? I guess we'll find out when it comes! Spooky Squash, oUT**


	8. Confession-Sorta(Halloween Special)

**_my wonderful reader! Happy Halloweeeeeeeen~! Ah yes, surprise surprise! You thought I was only going to post one chapter this month didn't you?!_**

* * *

 ** _Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M_** ** __**

 ** _Shipping: Plant X Human_** ** __**

 ** _AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same_** ** __**

 ** _I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible._**

* * *

 ** _GREEN SHADOW_**

* * *

It was Halloween night!

Yep!

The spookiest night of the year and here you were, getting ready to head down to a party which Green Shadow had invited you to though you didn't want to leave the plants alone, you didn't really want to miss the chance to go out with her.

Not that it was a date! Just a simple outing with a friend that didn't involve anything else besides friendship!

Besides that- you had invited (BFF/N) over to babysit the few plants you had and they were glad to come over and do the favor for you. Besides, when they heard that you had adopted the little buddies, they were excited to meet them! They had even brought a few of their own plants- you think that (BFF/N) called them Witch Hazel, Ghost Pepper and a Jack O' Lantern.

Even though you were still learning their names, the last one was pretty easy to remember.

While you were getting ready, (BFF/N) would ask you ask why Green Shadow had invited you despite the fact that you had told them 12 different times that it had been nothing more besides a friend inviting another friend to a party that of which was being held in the town center!

Buuuuut, (BFF/F) name had suspected more was going on than you or Green Shadow were leading on…not that you knew anything was going on at all….

R-right?

* * *

You hail a cab to the center of town but it isn't soon before it squeals to a halt and you climb out. You then straightening out your costume which happened to be [~Costume of your choice~] and you make your way towards the booming music that almost shook you to the core!

In other words- it was super loud!

Right away, you see all kinds of plants and peoples alike, having fun and dancing to the music which makes you a bit excited to be here! You never knew that Dave could throw these kinds of parties...not that you knew Dave personally but he seemed like a pretty cool dude!

But besides that, you were here to meet up with Green Shadow...speaking of which, where was she?

You enter the crowd and try to push your way through when you suddenly bump into someone before stumbling back before quickly apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry-!"

"(Y/N)!" you hear someone exclaim as you look forward. Spotting your friend/ co-worker from your job who was dressed as what you thought was a baseball player but you weren't completely sure, the rings hanging around the bat threw you…OFF…a bit. "(F/N)?" You say as though you had never seen them before in your life and heck, you almost thought you didn't with the costume! "I didn't expect to see you here dude!" They grab you by the shoulder and drag you out of the crowd so they could talk to you. "You're always so quiet, I'm glad to see you getting out!" They exclaim happily as they give you a playful punch on the shoulder while you let out a laugh at their enthusiasm. "You know; I was actually thinking of asking you to come out tonight but I wasn't sure if you would've said yes or no!" They try to speak over the loud music, almost screaming. Are you here alone or...?"

You jump at the chance to tell them that you weren't alone- "N-no, er, I was invited by someone!" You give them a bright, genuine, smile. The thought of it actually made you happy and you quickly remember that you need to find Green Shadow, the one who invited you!

They playfully punch your shoulder again which makes you flinch this time. "You lucky ducky, who is it-"

"(F/N)!" Another person calls out to your friend standing in front of you before you have the chance to tell them who it was.

"Damn, gotta go (Y/N), have fun tonight! See you at work tomorrow!" They wave to you and run off, and right as they move- you see her…

Green Shadow!

She was looking directly at you and you could tell that she was smiling under that kitten mask she was wearing.

Was it only you or did she look cute?

With that thought, you can almost feel your entire face heat up! Was she as happy to see you as you were to see her?

You start walking toward before you begin walking faster until it turns into a little sprint- you didn't want to run towards her and freak her ou-

Just before you reach her, someone slides in front of you!

A peashooter! And they certainly looked like they were up to no good with that flirtatious look on their face!

You jump slightly and huff, annoyed; that was really rude!

As about to get into a confrontation with him, you get pulled away by someone else!

Another co-worker, who was dressed as a colorful, pale pink bear with the name tag pressed to their chest which read 'Freddy' along with a dark purple bunny puppet on their left hand.

The choice of costume confused your greatly! Was there some kind of reference here you weren't getting?!

(2ndF/N) squeals and hops around you while holding your hands, "I'm so glad you're here (Y/N)!"

Right away, she begins to gush about how she didn't think you would be out here and how she didn't believe it when your other co-worker said you were here- but you didn't really have time for this! You needed to talk to Green Shadow and you were starting to get antsy!

But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. For the next hour, you are constantly interrupted as well as the hooded Peashooter. You were being pulled every which-a-way by friends and co-workers who were exclaiming about how they were shocked that you were here and then you would get lost in the large crowd and you hated crowds. All the while, Green Shadow had been dealing with being stopped by fans who were excited to meet her and other plants who were both excited to meet, talk and possibly flirt with her were bothering her every few minutes as she looked for you though she tried her best to be polite about it but her patience was wearing thin. She suddenly found herself remembering why she hated being out in public like this.

* * *

You finally find a way out of the crowd, away from your friends and make your way down back down the street towards the neighborhood for some fresh air. You were thoroughly annoyed and you felt like you were beginning to develop a headache.

Ugh, now you remembered why you didn't go out to big events like this.

You shiver as a breeze blows by you and you hug your arms to your body, grumbling to yourself about how this has been not the greatest night…when you hear a familiar voice call out to you- "Mind if I join you (Y/N)?" Before you can respond, you look beside you and spot Green Shadow standing beside you- and you nearly jump 5 feet into the air!

"W-Where did you- W-When did you?!"

"Geez, relax, I wasn't trying to scare you," She laughs and smiles at you. "I just wanted to...talk..." She sounds a bit odd after she says the word 'talk'. "Talk?" You repeat softly while wondering what it was. Hopefully not something bad...this night has been annoying enough already.

"It's been ridicules! I didn't know it would be this hard!" you can her the annoyance dripping from her voice and you understood completely. "I thought it would be easier if I had invited you here and then we could have fun and maybe dance together-" She shrugs her shoulder and looks down as the two of you walk as she trails off…

"E-err, I-I'm sorry, I should've walked towards you faster when I saw you or something," You chuckle, trying to lighten the mood and break the silence. "But hey, you have me here now!" You say happily, "What did you want to talk about?" You tilt your head at her curiously wondering what was on her mind.

She stops walking and you stop a few seconds later, a bit caught off guard.

"W-Well, (Y/N)" I've been thinking about you and our relationship for a while now and..."

You can feel your heart begging to pound against your chest! Was this really happening, was this actually a thing that was happening? Was she…? No…could she…? Oh, this was definitely not friend-like conduct...! N-Not that you had a problem with it! After she trails off...she looks down at the ground beneath the two of you before looking back up...you can spot a noticeable blush gracing her features.

"…I-"

"SHADOW!" A voice calls out to her for the millionth time tonight! If it wasn't annoying by now, it defiantly was right about now!

Sitting upon one of the roofs was a sunflower wearing…a shirt and goggles? Who was this?

"What's wrong, Solar?" The peashooter exclaims at her, annoyance dripping from her voice.

"Oh, my gosh, chill out, Shadow!" She tries to get the hooded peashooter to calm down. "Two humans were spotted roaming the Zombies side and were chased, we gotta go check the divider." She speaks, bobbing her head in the direction of the large black and yellow stripped boarder. "They might've just jumped it but we have to make sure no one else jumps it too."

Green Shadow exhales deeply, closing her eyes, trying to get rid of the annoying feeling that of which building up inside of her before she calms and looks back up at Solar Flare.

"I'll be there, just give me a second." The sunflower, Solar Flare, nods and takes off quickly, hopping from roof to roof until she is out of sight. Green Shadow turns back to you, her features soft. "I'm sorry (Y/N)..."

You quickly shake your head trying to rid her of any bad feelings about this night, "I-It's okay Shadow, go ahead and do what you need to do..."

She exhales again and smiles. "Thanks (Y/N), this obviously wasn't the right time to do this..." Walking past you, she gently pats your arm and speaks softly. "I'll talk to you later, (Y/N)." Removing her leaf/hand from your arm, she heads off, disappearing down the street.

You take a deep breath before exhaling yourself.

"Oreo is so not going to believe this."

* * *

 ** _SOLAR FLARE_**

* * *

It was Halloween night and you had decided to stay in with your friend (BFF/N) and hand out candy with your them while your mother tried to get your baby brother into his costume. She had been trying for the past thirty minutes to do so and after the screaming and inventory game of slide up and down the stairs, she gets him into eventually and they were already headed for the door.

"Remember; only one bar for each child, no loud music and no scaring the kids to death, please!" She sounds serious when she tells you the very last rule before she heads out, gathering up her keys to the front door along with her purse.

"Don't worry mom, it won't happen…again-"

You hear your friend spin around with their mouth almost full of candy- "Aaginmmgh?!"

The door closing behind her with a loud thud and click.

"Are you eating the candy?" You ask, quickly diverting from your friend's question. "…." They give you a long pause, their mouth's still full of candy. "…mnoah…"

* * *

You refresh the depleted candy making sure you put it in the bowl with the skeleton hand to keep your friend from getting their unusually small hands on it before you make sure the lights to the porch are on so your house would actually get visitors.

Once you made sure everything was in its place, you flop down on the couch face first an exhale deeply.

Halloween was always exhausting for you though you never really went out unless it was with your friends or family besides, you were shocked that people would still want to go out after everything that happened. And so you made a personal decision to stop participating in the holiday from now on.

"(Y/N)!" Your brooding is quickly interrupted as your friend comes flying on the couch, landing beside you- surprised it wasn't on you! They were like a squirrel that had way too much coffee, especially after all the candy.

"Why can't we go out and get candy again?" You friend whines to you. "Why do we have to give it away?"

"Because, would you really want to go out and trick or treat with a bunch of Zombies on the loose?" You huff and cross your arms.

"The Heroes are watching over the town tho-"

"(BFF/N)!"

"Oh my gosh!" They roll off the couch and stand up. "You are being so lame right now!" The pout and stop their foot. "When was the last time you went out on Halloween?" The sounded like they were throwing a tantrum and they technically were.

"(BBF/N), you're starting to sound like my little brother." You say as you roll your eyes about to pick up the TV remote when (BFF/F) shoves something in front of your face, blocking the view of the TV.

Right away you can tell it's an ironic flyer for a Halloween party that one of your classmates happened to be throwing tonight and it started in an hour, funny enough.

"Beatrice is throwing a costume party tonight and I thought it would've been super cool if we went instead of staying in your house all night, giving away candy, that you won't let me eat!"

Giving your friend and annoyed look, you cross your arms.

"(BFF/N), there is absolutely no way that you're going to get me to dress up and go out to a party-"

The very next thing you know is that you're wearing a [Costume of your choice] that your friend had thrown together in that same hour and before you knew it, you were being dragged down the street to Beatrice's party as younger kids ran by, adored in all sorts of colorful and interesting costumes.

For a moment, it looked as though everything was normal for once while you did notice a lack of zombies on the streets…it was nice.

You guessed it wasn't so bad being out on Halloween, no wonder no one stopped going out.

A few minutes later, you and your friend arrived at Beatrice's home and when (BFF/N) lets you go, you stand up and straighten out your costume, trying to make it as comfortable as possible before your friend pushes the door open and pulls you inside with them as your ears are suddenly invaded by music and loud laughter. Everyone was certainly having a good time and right away you can see all kinds of characters talking, dancing and just having a good time in general, but to be completely honest- you still didn't want to be here but it looked like you were going to be stuck here for a while anyways.

* * *

You and your friend find yourselves stepping out onto the porch almost stumbling a little bit, before you both find yourselves flopping down on the steps in front of you, sitting down to take a time out from all the candy, soda and dancing.

It had certainly been a night, you can't remember the last time you've done something like this!

Once you're both seated, your best friend throws their arm around your shoulder and laughs. "Aren't you glad that you came out tonight grumpy-cat-pants?" They exclaim giggling uncontrollably. You can't help but smile as you roll your eyes before you give in and nod your head. "Yeah, sure but I'm getting a head ache...I think I over-dosed on candy!" You laugh as your best friend laughs with you. It sure has been a while since you could sit and laugh with your friend like this…You were glad they brought you out! Even if it was kind of against your will!

"That's my job!" You both laugh more and more before your best friend slides their arm off you and pats your shoulder. "Thanks for coming out tonight (Y/N), means a lot to me."

Your friend gives you a sincere thank you and it makes you happier despite the fact that your head was hurting you pretty bad. "Thank you for bringing me out, I probably would've been stuck in the house all night if you hadn't come over." You speak, adjusting your head, trying to help it hurt less. "Well, what are friends for?" They ask chuckling before standing back up, "Now if you excuse me, I saw like 15 peanut butter cups with my name on them~" You laugh again as they head back inside before hearing the door close behind you.

Breathing in the fresh night air, you relax and look around noticing that the trick or treaters were beginning to clear out and the streets were starting to get quiet again.

It was honestly a fun party but you were ready to wind down and watching the calm streets before you only made you want to head home and curls up in the blankets of your bed. You exhale slowly at the thoughts of your bed when you suddenly feel a tapping on your shoulder!

"(BFF/N), I'll be back in a second, I just wanna chill right now-"

"Hey (Y/N)?"

That didn't sound like your friend at all…you turn slowly, a bit startled when you spot- Solar Flare!

"S-Solar?" You say in slight disbelief. "What are you doing here?" You ask, your voice sounding more surprised than you wanted it to be. "Well, I was patrolling a boarder at first but then I slipped away and started doing my rounds and junk when I saw you and thought I would say hey...so, hey." She says as she shrugs her shoulders as she chews on a piece of bubble gum.

You chuckle and point at her, "You said hey three times,"

"Hey, hey, hey- now I said it six times." She giggles cutely and sits next to you which, in turn, makes your cheeks heat up for some strange reason but you ignore it...at least try to.

"What are you up to?" She asks and you notice that she's chewing on bubble gum, you silently wonder where she got it.

"My friend dragged me to this party, and I might've over done it a bit," You laugh nervously.

She laughs and glances at you, "I know what you mean, I've done that a few times too...maybe more than I'd like to admit...buuut, that's a story for another day." She blows a bright pink bubble before she drags it back into her mouth, it deflating quickly.

"I can imagine; you did seem like the partying type." you comment ironically, smiling at her.

"Oh?" She suddenly stops chewing her gum. "What else do you see me as?" Giving you a curiously look, she leans toward you and you can feel your heart racing annnd your head pounding, damn headache...!

"W-well, you're laid back and friendly, strong-willed...confident all around," You shyly shrug your shoulders and fidget with your hands nervously as you do not hear a response from her for a few seconds and you worry slightly thinking that maybe you said something she didn't like but then you hear her speak up-

"Kind, humors, thoughtful and laid back too," She suddenly giggles...was she describing you?

"Being completely honest right now," she blows another bubble and it pops this time. "We'd totally be an amazing match." Her giggles turn into a cute laugh as she pulls her goggles down and stands up. It was as if time slows for a second before you actually realize what she had said, but before you can ask her what she means by 'an amazing match', you both hear the door opening behind the two of you.

You sit up straight while your head starts pounding again! "Looks like that's my cue, see you later…(Y/N)~."She turns and winks at you before she speeds off before your very eyes and disappearing into the night.

You exhale and let out an awe struck 'whoa' as your friend tosses the door open and comes running out with a pillowcase full of candy!

"(Y/N)- I TOOK ALL THE CANDY!" They suddenly take off down the street. "RUN- THEY'RE COMING!"

You jump up and glance behind you at Beatrice who does not look happy at all! You squeak and take off down the street with your friend toward home.

What a way to end Halloween night!

* * *

 ** _CITRON_**

* * *

'Knock!'

'Knock!'

'Knock!'

Whoever was knocking at your door was knocking very loudly! So loud that you wake from your nap on the couch. You had fallen asleep watching SpongeBob as usual and were very happily dreaming about oranges when it was so rudely interrupted by the knocking.

You exhale exasperatedly, yank the door open and you quickly spot Jada and Marcus dressed up in Halloween costumes! Jada a vampire and Marcus, some kind of mobster. He had the hat tilted to the side and everything.

You look at the slightly confused, half of the reason being you were actually confused, the other half being that you were pretty much half asleep.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" You say, your voice sounding somewhat soft and groggy. Jada spins around on her heel and tosses her arms out in disbelief. "Tonight is Halloween (Y/N)!" She exclaims and you jump! "H-Halloween?!" You snap out of your drowsy state. "Already?!"

You see, you had forgotten that Halloween was tonight, not that it was that serious, you had already bought your favorite costume which was [Costume of your choice] and it was hanging up in your closet (thank goodness). But you had almost missed your favorite holiday because of SpongeBob Dagnabit!

You make an incoherent sound and shoot off upstairs to put on your costume.

* * *

It only a few moments, you managed you get your things on before you come back downstairs to slip on your shoes.

"That was fast (Y/N), Marcus comments before Jada suddenly speaks up- "Time for adventure!" She speeds towards the door and kicks it open all the while, you flinch and whimper as her foot collides with the door! Damn it, that's the 4th time this month she's done that! "You're going to kick my door off it hedges!" You exclaim loudly as you and Marcus both file out. "Do you know how hard it is to get a door without offending a plant or a torchwood?!" You call after her as you start running. "NO TIME FOR COMPLAINTS! ADVENTURE!" She then takes off in another direction, speeding past kids and parents dressed in all sorts of costumes, almost bumping into a few kids!

You and Marcus both run after her when you realize that you have no idea what's going on right now! "Where is she going?" You exclaim at your friend who of which was the only one running beside you.

"We just got intel on something huge going down at the backyard!" He sounds almost as excited as Jada minus the kicking doors down. "What?!" You were confused, you honestly thought you guys were going trick or treating!

"You'll see, just c'mon!"

* * *

As all three of your reach the town center or the 'Backyard' as everyone called it, you spot all sorts or people, kids, and plants alike dancing around the flag of power! Just having a great time in general! You skid to a stop and you exclaim loudly!

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest, holy cow this was exciting!

"A party?!" You find yourself squealing excitedly though you can hardly hear yourself over the blaring music and heavy bass! But before you could even realize it, you were lost in the large crowd.

You try to squeeze out of the crowd but you can only feel people and plants bumping into you, kids hopping around your feet almost stepping on them but the feelings of being pushed around are abruptly stopped when you feel a hand grab your costume and pull you out of the crowd!

It was Jada who had somehow managed to pull you out on the other side of the crowd! Wait, how did you all get over there so fast? How long had you been in the crowd? She squints her eyes and scans the crowds, she almost looks like a robot rather than a vampire.

It's actually quite scary.

"No time for partying, adventure." She pulls you off again!

* * *

"Adventure!" She steps you down next to a very large yellow and black stripped divider that separates the Plants side from the Zombies side. Huh, you didn't remember seeing this here before...

Wait-!

"Jada, you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Let's just say I'm thinking exactly what everybody thinks I'm thinking!"

You shake your head and take a few steps back as if you had just seen a ghost! "No way Jada, we would get killed and I'm not ready to die just yet, thank you very much!" You cross your arms and turn away when you suddenly notice that Marcus isn't with you two! Where was he?

"We would only be there for just a few minutes, besides, you know I'm a black belt, I wouldn't let anything happen to us!" She proudly shows you her black belt which she got at the championship. You shudder remembering when she had pinned that poor kid to the floor...she showed no mercy.

Maybe she was right, it was an adventure and you had always wondered what it looked like on the other side- besides this would totally cross off a few questions you had in your notebook…was it worth it?

But before you can speak to her, she's already climbing over the divider!

"J-Jada!"

You weren't about to let your friend go alone and get herself killed, even if she was a black belt- you were good at fighting too...at least you thought so!

* * *

You hug yourself as you and Jada walked slowly down the neighborhood that of which belonged to the zombies and besides the music that was blasting up the street- it was eerie and somehow quiet...

"W-we really shouldn't be here Jada!" You exclaim between clenched teeth as you look around somewhat cautiously.

"I know, I know but we'll leaves soon to go and find Marcus who is probably still lost in the crowd." She rolls her eyes and looks ahead and pushes for a moment before she runs forward! "Look (Y/N)!" She exclaims louder than needed, "A park!"

You shush her loudly and run after her as you hear a bush rustle behind you! She climbs up the slide and stands at the top of it while you look around for something high to climb on because right now, anything would be better than the ground. You find the little tree house look alike and make your way up the bridge as you scan the area while she laughs and slides down the slide.

It was nice to know that she was having fun because you sure as hell weren't!

"You know we have a park back in town right?!" You call out from the tower before she objects, "But this one is more fun!" You suddenly hear someone shout behind you! "JADA!" You screech as she stands behind you laughs as loud as possible! "Scream a little louder, I don't think the entire town heard you!" She teases as she only laughs more!

"JADA, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" You cry out clutching at your chest but you both suddenly fall quiet when you hear a groaning behind the two of you! You silently squawk as Jada and you both slowly turn to spot the two zombies behind you who of which is wearing a hallowed out pumpkin and a witch hat...what?

Oh god, the very thing you didn't want to happen was about to happen wasn't it?

"Oh...FUC-"

"RUN!"

You grab her hand and you both jump off the tower while the zombies chase after you, you both land on your feet but stumble downwards towards a sewer entrance as the zombies are hot on your tail!

"RUNNING!"

"RUNNING!" Jada cries out as she hyper ventilates as you both stumble down into the entrance to sewers and the zombies are getting closer without even breaking a sweat!

You both run until you reach another entrance and make a sharp turn into another entrance witch leads you to the underground and you don't see what you would expect! "HOLY COW!" You exclaim as you look around, almost forgetting about the fact that your lives were in danger! "NO TALK, WE MUST RUN!" She yanks your collar and you both stumble down another ramp before spotting lights in a strange area lit up by yellow lights, you can hear chattering inside...

Jada suddenly lets out a high-pitched scream and you both stumble to the ground which stops the chattering as you look behind you.

The zombies are even closer and your legs were tired, you couldn't run anymore!

...W-Was this the end...?

You close your eyes and feel your consciousness drift away as Jada's screaming fades…

Now...you weren't sure what happened between the last few second and now but the only thing you heard was a loud boom and crackle of electricity...? You push yourself up and don't see the bright white light that would lead you to your end but...a tall...stalk of corn standing beside an…orange?

Hold the phone!

You sit up and call out, coughing a bit. "C-Citron?" You see the familiar orange wiggle before he turns around and glances at you before he smirks! "Glad to see that fall didn't knock you out, (Y/N)."

You feel your heart skip a beat! This was defiantly another holy cow moment, but weren't about to say it out loud...again…but this was definitely another 'Hold the phone moment'! He saved you and Jada!

Speaking of Jada...

She was sprawled out across your lap, knocked out, a large bump on her forehead which compliments her costume and her make up oddly enough.

The stalk of corn beside Citron turns and look down at you and you look back up at him curiously, was he a hero too?! Exactly how many of them where there anyway?! You think to yourself but that look on the corn-man's face said something other than what you were thinking...

It was…more like a 'You've got a lot of explaining to do' look…

* * *

The corn man had taken Jada to the infirmary to get the bump check out after Citron said that he would talk to you, leaving the two of you alone in whatever place this was...but judging by the sign, this was 'Crazy Targets'...

No wonder there was a gnome standing behind a shop counter with a bulls-eye on it.

"(Y/N)..." Citron's deep voice gets your attention and it causes you to turn and look at him...it didn't look like the target gnome was going to get you out of this mess anytime soon. "What happened to you two and why were zombies chasing you?" He seems genuinely concerned...that thought only makes you blush. "W-Well see...um...Jada might've...went over...the thing...?"

You phrase it like it's a question hoping you it would save you from the wrath he was about to unleash the in form of lecture.

"What else (Y/N)..."

"I might have...followed her over but the only reason I did it was because I didn't want her to go alone!" You exclaim, trying to defend yourself.

He exhales softly and you hang your head in shame. "I appreciate your honesty (Y/N) but you knew that the divider was put there for a reason…you shouldn't have gone over," He sounds more and more distressed as he talks. "Y-you could've lost your life tonight if we weren't down here!" You look up, noticing a stutter in his voice.

"I-I know and I tried to stop her-"

"(Y/N)!" He exclaims suddenly causing you to cut off your sentence.

He looks at you for a moment before sighing..."I'm sorry, I just...I know I've only know you for a short while but the very last thing I would want to have happen to you is your life being put in danger..."

And there go your cheeks getting warmer...or maybe they were on fire...you weren't completely sure.

"I-I guess what I'm trying to s-say is...I ca-"

Before he can get his sentence out, Kernel corn comes back down the ramp that he left out of only a few moments ago, calling for Citron- "Dave wants you, says it's important!" Citron looks toward the exit and back at you. "W-wait, what were you about to-" You try to ask him what he was about to say when his voice rings out again! "NOW!" Okay, this corn stalk man was beginning to get on your nerves! Was he always this pushy?

"I'm sorry kid, I'll have to continue this conversation later, happy Halloween and stay safe…(Y/N)…"

With that he curls into his ball form and speeds off.

Your mouth hangs open a bit before you jump up and make even more incoherent sounds to express your anger towards only one plant-

"CORN STALK MAN!"

* * *

 ** _ROSE_**

* * *

It was a regular Halloween night…everything was calm and quite…b-besides the children running outside and squealing while they constantly knocked on your door, standing in brightly dressed costumes, holding their bags out for candy.

Quinn and Paige both volunteered to take the younger plants trick or treating which you thought was awfully kind of them and plus it was one night you wouldn't have to deal with Quinn's snark but other than that, you were alone and you thought everything was normal…that everything was aright but before you knew it…someone knocked on your door again. It had only been a few seconds before you had closed it, who could it possibly be now?

"Coming!" You step towards the door and look through the peep-hole, oddly not being able to see anything. You pause for a moment before turning the knob slowly…You toss the door open and grab a hand-full of candy ready to throw it.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" You screech at the top of your lungs and throw the candy forward as hard as you can! "AHH!?" The person who stood on your step covers their face quickly to block any incoming candy! You pause for a moment, the voice sounded familiar! "Why are you throwing candy at me (Y/N)?!" You look at the person and you notice that it's not a person but a plant! "Lade?!" You exclaim looking at the Sunflower. "Yes!" He exclaims in his squeaky voice. "W-What are you doing here?" You exclaim rushing over to him to check for bumps.

"The Tree House is haunted!" He exclaims very dramatically, hopping around on your front porch. "Haunted?" You shake your head in disbelief, "What are you talking about, how many candy have you had?" He squeaks and shakes his head "That's not important! We were playing a game then we heard a voice! Lade explains as he grasps your hand and tugs you towards the base!

"No talking detective, we have a mystery to solve!"

* * *

You both arrive at the Tree and make your way up the steps and despite how many there were, Lade was already way ahead of you, it was almost like he was sliding up the stairs. "S-S-Slow down!" You call out as you guys reach the top. You huff and puff as you walk in the door while Lade skips over to the coffee table and grabs a monocle and places it over his eyes before clipping on a coffee brown tie before looking at you.

"Everybody, our detective had arrived!" Lade announces and everyone turns around looking at you before shouting "Hey!" You smile at everyone and waves happily! Lade, Pixy, Hayyel, Aerie and Sun! But wait…where was Rose? You knew that she wasn't actually dead but you wanted to be sure that she was okay because naturally you were worried about her. "Hey?" You say with a confused smile. "What are you guys all doing up here? 

You close the door behind you and step inside, out of the cold. "I thought you all went out with Quinn and Paige!" "We were but we wanted to play instead," Hayyel speaks up and you turn your head in the direction of her voice when you notice the Peashooter wearing a large powered wig with glasses. You pause for a moment, trying your absolute best not to burst out laughing and make them upset.

"Wh-what is going on a-again?" You ask, snickering a bit.

"There's been a murder…" A voice whisperers and It didn't come from any of the younger plants that were standing in the room. "D-did you guys hear that?" Pixy whispers when all of the plants suddenly huddle together. "I-It was the ghost!" Lade exclaims!

You look at them, beginning to become a bit worried, what the actual heck was going on? "Guys?" You walk toward them when you suddenly stop, hearing the same voice again; "(Y/N)…" All of the plants look at you with fearful eyes. "Guys…!" You exclaim, becoming a bit scared. "What's going on?!"

The door to the office suddenly opens slowly and its pitch black and you go from just a bit scared to, freaked the heck out! Was the house really haunted?! You shake your head and step backwards. "I-it wants you (Y/N)…" Sun speaks and even he was shaking! You look at the plants then back at the office before you take in a deep breath before you slowly move forward until you're standing directly in front of the office.

"You can do this, (Y/N), I can do this…" You mumbled to yourself before slowly stepping in, your heart is racing! Once you are inside all the way, the door slams behind you!"AHHHH!?" You scream loudly before spinning around as quick as you can and begin banging on the door! "This isn't funny!" You yelp! "OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" Without warning, the lights suddenly flip on, and your heart skips a beat…or two. "Turn around (Y/N)…" the same ghostly voice says behind you and before you know it, you're frozen for a moment. You then begin to slowly turn, your eyes closed tight. "Open your eyes (Y/N), I'm not going to hurt you…" You slowly open on eye and right away, you see- ROSE! You're about you scream her name but she speeds over to you and overs your mouth quickly!

"Shh, dear (Y/N)…" She whispers to you as she leans back toward the door, her rose/hand still over your mouth. H-Holy cow was the room spinning or was it you? When she leans back toward you, she gives you a grin. "I got you good, didn't I~?" She flats away from you, her rose/hand leaving your mouth and yet you still stand your, white as a ghost.

"(Y-Y/N)?"

* * *

For the next 10 minutes, Rose had to sit you down and explain to you what was going on and while you were still shaking and just a tad unresponsive but eventually you came back though that scare was going to shake you for a long while. All you asked is that Rose not tell the plant kiddes because they wouldn't let you hear the last of it. A while after, Rose presses a hand to your forehead and asks you if you're feeling better and that she didn't mean to scare you that bad.

"I-I'm fine, I promise." You reassure her for what felt like the 30th time as you stand up out of the chair, wobbling a little bit. "So you're telling you, you were here when they started playing and then you just started freaking them out by pretending to be a ghost?"

She nods, her gin returning, "Yes (Y/N) and I have to tell you, it's quite fun thought I was never one for scaring children! But magic has many uses…~" You can't help but laugh at the comment she makes, was she finally beginning to realize the joy of frighten children? "I would've never thought you as someone who would enjoy doing that kind of stuff, you seemed so nice and sweet-"You close your mouth suddenly realizing what you were saying! "E-E-Errr-"

"You really think that of me?" She asks curiously getting a bit closer to you which you notice right away. "U-Um, y-yes!" You look everywhere but at her while you can feel heat rising in your cheeks, it was it just your or was it like, super-hot in here? You laugh nervously, tugging at the collar of your shirt a bit.

"I didn't know that (Y/N)..." She suddenly trails off. "Y-You know…" She speaks up again which catches your attention. "E-ever since I've met you, it's been an amazing time and I've enjoyed getting to know you and the way you describe me lets me know that maybe you…feel the same way?" She sounds a bit nervous as she says this…it sounded like she might've meant more behind it, or maybe you were just hearing things?

"Of course I feel the same way, Rose! You're an absolutely amazing friend!" You give her a bright smile and laughs. "I knew that pursuing your friendship was completely worth it!" The rose smile back at you before looking down with an odd look which catch your eye again. "Hey, are you okay?" You step a bit closer to her. She instantly looks back up at you and nods quickly!

"Y-Yeah, (Y/N), just thinking…"

"I hope I'm not being nosey but, about what?"

"W-well…it's about our friendship actually."

You feel your heart sink a bit, what this a bad kind of thinking that of which, you surely hoped not. "Before tonight, I have been thinking about it quite a lot…It's nothing bad if you're wondering," Rose quickly reassures you, noticing that you look a bit worried. You feel as though an elephant was just lifted off your chest, thank goodness! It wasn't anything bad but what was the problem? Was there a problem? What, involving your friendship, had she been thinking about before this night?"

"I-I feel that I l-like you so much that maybe it would be a good idea if-"

"COME OUT GHOST, WE KNOW YOU'VE IN THERE!" Lade suddenly shouts, catching you both off guard but it gets you the worst since you were still a bit jumpy after what happened before. "I-I forgot!" She exclaims under her breath while you turn from her to the door then back to her. "W-wait! Wha-what were you going to-"

"DON'T WORRY, (Y/N)!" It was now Hayyel who was yelling. "WE'RE GONNA RESCUE YOU!" Then it was Aerie! You, all the while, were just trying to figure out what Rose was about to say! W-Was she going to confess before she was interrupted by the plants on the other side of the door? Speaking of the other side of the door; little did you two know- the kids were planning to break the door down since it had been well over 15 minutes since you were lock in.

"I-I'm sorry, (Y/N), this probably wasn't the best time to do this, especially since they actually think a ghost is behind the door." She laughs nervously and despite the fact that her entire face is red, you can almost see a blush that is a shade redder. "B-but, R-Rose, w-wait-"She gives you a soft smile before speaking again, "I promise we'll talk later-" Before Rose can finish her sentence, there is a loud whacking sound against the door before it is immediately followed by a loud shatter! You jump up and suddenly rush out the room, worried that one of the plants had hurt themselves. You unlock the door and push it open, about to run out when you notice shard and shard of glass, laying on the floor! It was the lamp that was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch! The Plants, all the while, are surrounded around Sun who of which was the one who threw the it…somehow! And he knew the he was in big trouble as soon as he sees you.

"You…did not just throw a lamp into the door!"

* * *

 ** _Ahehehehe, I totally got you guys, you should've seen the looks on your faces XDD_**

 ** _But for realz, I'm excited about being able to post a double feature because with Halloween night coming to an amazing close, what better whay to enjoy it than to sit down with a bag full of candy and enjoy a 7,551 word chapter?_**

 ** _Enjoy and until then!_**

 ** _*Rolls out!_**


	9. Rewind to Realization

**_Hey what's up guys, it's scarce here-_**

 ** _I can't even do that joke without thinking of dank memes_** ** _(ﾟヮﾟ )_**

 ** _Anyway, here is a rewind chapter to where they realize they like you! It's rather short but we will be back to our regularly secluded 'long as heck' chapters s in January! I hope you guys have a very merry Christmas and enjoy the time with your families!_**

* * *

 **Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M**

 **Shipping: Plant X Human**

 **AU: Humans are still alive & live with the Plants but the Zombies and Zomboss are still the same**

 **I will try to keep the reader as gender neutral as possible**

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow_**

"Greenie~!" A recognizably cheerful voice calls out to the hooded peashooter. Only one plant calls her that nick name if it could be none other than Solar Flare. The sunflower comes hopping over, her goggles covering her eyes and she smirks, "Looks like we're working together tonight Sweet-Pea~" She smirks as they both make their way out of the gates towards the backyard. "Yeah, patrolling a Halloween Party, it's like a dream come true!" Green Shadow playfully mocks her friend while the gates slides open.

"Mh, maybe not as action-packed as any of us would like but hey, maybe someone will try and hop the divider and get chased!" She almost sounds enthusiastic about it as they both look towards the large black and yellow striped divider that blocked off the Zombies side completely.

"You almost sound like you want it to happen." The hooded peashooter comments as they both stop at the large board. "Maybe…I just don't want to be bored tonight- Patrolling has to be the lamest job ever unless something is actually happening!"

"Geez, calm down Flare, just make sure you aren't slacking off because we can't afford it with how many people will be here tonight."

The sunflower stands up straight and salutes Green Shadow. "Aye, Aye captain!" She laughs as the peashooter laughs beside her friend and smiles. "Speaking of people and night-time, where were you yesterday a few nights back?" The sunflower asks as she climbs a top of the border with the peashooter following after.

Green Shadow freezes once she asks the question.

"O-oh, I-I was over a friend's home…" She tries to explain with as minimal stuttering as possible.

"Mhhh…spending the night at a 'friend's' home, right…is it a friend's with benefit's thing-"

"SOLAR!" Green Shadow exclaims sitting next to her friend, her features showing a bright blush while Solar Flare only laughs, "Is that how loud you scream durin-"

" _Oh my Mega Flower, Solar, do you have to be a major pervert right now?_ " Green Shadow was now blushing even worse thanks to the very perverted Sunflower beside her. "I was not doing whatever your weird mind thinks I was doing." Green Shadow emphasizes. "Like I said, I was just sleeping over a Friend's house."

Solar Flare rolls her eyes and gives an unconvincing 'Suurree' in response while looking off towards the plant base.

Green Shadow puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms. "You tease me but you aren't so innocent!" The peashooter exclaims. The sunflower instantly looks nervous as she glances at her best friend. "What are you talkin' about?" She tries to play off her nervousness.

"I know about your little walk through the park with-"

Solar jumps up, somehow standing up on the boarder (perfectly balanced, might I add) as she points dramatically at the Peashooter all the while, Green Shadow knew she had the sunflower figured out. "You know nothing!" Solar Flare hops down from the boarder mumbling as she speeds off, her entire face a deep strawberry red.

Now while the Peashooter was alone with her thoughts for the time being, she really began to think about (Y/N)…

Did she really have 'More than just friend's" feelings for you- if that made any sense. She had never really had that kind of relationship with anyone or any plant before- not to say that she had never been flirted with because it happened a million and one times in a single day. But you were different, besides the fact you didn't try to hit on her on sight, you were understanding and kind; just a joy to be around and talk to.

And it was at this moment that Green Shadow realized-

She had feelings for you.

* * *

 ** _Solar Flare_**

The Sunflower hops download the divider, leaving her chuckling friend behind who was seemingly unaffected by Solar Flare's teasing efforts. Oddly enough, the Peashooter managed to get her sunflower friend right in the 'feels'.

Speaking of feels, did she have the feels for you?

The way she rushed off from her friend made it obvious to her but Solar Flare wasn't sure just yet which is why she was speaking internally or more like, talking to herself through her thoughts and using her amazing skills of deduction to figure out why she ran off so fast when Green Shadow mentioned (Y/N)…you. She wasn't one to get flustered very easily but the thought of you sent butterflies into her stem where they flap around like crazy, sheesh, is that was humans felt like when they had feelings for someone?

If it was, it felt…i-it felt…nice. Better than nice…

As she looks up, snapping out of her thoughts, she realizes that she's made it down the street, a good ways away from where she was previously. She looks around for a moment and exhales as a few weeds pass her by and she continues walking.

Maybe she did have the feels for you. It certainly wasn't a bad thing. (Y/N) was an awesome person and was pretty kick-ass at her own favorite video game and they managed to be a great sport when they lost. She stops walking again before looking up at the roof tops of the homes that surrounded her now before hopping the fences and jumping on the roof of one yellow house in particular, hoping that she didn't disturb the people that were inside.

She inhales, closing her eyes before exhaling slowly while she takes the time that her head is clear to re-evaluate the facts upon her. She liked everything about (Y/N), they were chill, kind, she got butterflies whenever she thought about them (Solar could feel her cheeks getting warmer already), an amazing gamer- hell, they were just amazing to her in general.

…

She totally likes you.

* * *

 ** _Citron_**

Kernel Corn had noticed the fact that his buddy had a sudden change in personality but he didn't know. He seemed more…distracted lately and it was odd because in all the time he had known the orange, he would never get distracted so easily.

But there would only be one reason for that and Kernel Corn knew! Citron had to have a crush on someone, at least he thought he did. Since he was no guru in the matters of love, he had to go to one of the people who he thought knew the most about love and that was a Peashooter that he knew, Francis.

She even gave him a list of reaction to watch out for when he asked Citron if he actually did have his eyes set on someone.

 _1\. Does he get nervous ?_

 _2\. Does he try to change the subject?_

 _3\. Does he start stuttering?_

 _4\. Does he start sweating profusely?_

 _5\. Does he try to roll away?_

There was more but he felt like the first three was enough to know.

As he makes his way towards the underground sewers to catch up with his friend, he echoing shouting from the Crazy Targets area. "Hey, Citron!" He yells as he folds the list up tight, trying to hide it. The orange turns towards the corn stalk and smiles at his friend before stretching. "What's up Kernel?" He asks as he aims at the cardboard gnome sitting behind the counter who keeps the same smiling face it had previously…but actually it was shaking on the inside.

"I have some questions I gotta ask you, dude."

"Hmm, like what?" He almost sounds zoned out. "Like if you've been feelings okay,"

"I've been feeling fine," He trails off. Kernel corn was beginning to get annoyed, his friend didn't really seem to be paying attention so he might as well just cut to the chase, "Citron, I know you like someone so you might as well tell me who it is!" He exclaims.

Citron whips around to face the corn stalk. He certainly had the orange's attention now!

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He exclaims, his cheeks turning a very bright scarlet. "17. Denial!" The corn cob points at his friend who shakes his head. "W-w-what?!" The corn stalk whips out a list and unfolds it, "25! Stuttering and blushing!" He reads off quickly as soon as he spots it.

"DUDE!"

In Citrons mind, his thoughts were racing! How the hell did he know about his feelings for (Y/N)?! Citron thought he was doing so well at hiding them, he didn't disclose much about his personal life to anyone outside of the battlefield so then, what gave it away?

And after a short shouting match later, Citron opened up to his friend about how he was feeling. He had actually come to recognize his feelings a little while back, it was obvious! He loved the way you talked and were curious about everything and It was so cute the way your eyes lit up with everything you did!

And that's how he knew, he really liked you.

The one thing he didn't know was how to tell you.

* * *

 ** _Rose_**

Rose had been distracted almost all day. Today was Halloween and while the other plants were getting ready for whatever festivities that Dave had planned, she was trying to get away. So to solve this problem of constantly being called away from her thoughts (which she did not like at all), she tended to her Tulip garden…or at least tried to. She was thinking about (Y/N) since she had gotten ready for the day.

And what a way to start.

Thinking of you…and she couldn't help it. Since the little 'friend date' she enjoyed getting to know you and getting the chance to become your friend. You were very kind to her and she saw how well you interacted with the plant kiddies each day you came over to check up on them. You were definitely the caring type and she liked that…maybe…she liked it more than she thought.

She was slowly beginning to notice this almost as much as she noticed the looks that (Y/N)'s Vampire flower, Quin, had been giving her more annoyed looks. It was as if she held some sort of resentment against the poor Rose all the while, she had no clue what she had done to upset the flower. All efforts to become Quinn's friend over the past few weeks had been futile.

But never the less, Rose focused (Y/N) more and more.

The more she thought about you, the more distracted she found herself…the warmer her cheeks got and the more hazed her mind became.

Was she…no, it couldn't be! She never even knew what it was like to fall in love…only what it was like to constantly be swooned over by suitors she knew she would never return the feelings that of which they held for her.

Long explanation short, this was all very new for her. And she knew it was happening. She just didn't know what to do about it.

Maybe talk to (Y/N)! Yes! (Y/N) was a human and would know about this way more than she would! She would just have to be discreet about it…

* * *

 ** _Character requests are open for January!_**

 ** _Have a wonderful rest of the day, or night!_**

 ** _Merrr Christmas!_**


	10. Haven left a Note: 2!

Okay so recently, I have been working on character reference sheets for one of my person fanfictions as well as drawing an actual reference sheet for Haven, my infamous OC and recently, I received a review in the form of a question asking of the protagonists, aka you, aka the reader!

Firstly, I would like to point out that the humans interacting with each hero are not the same person!

Each human is different from the other; different intrests, different backgrounds, different everything!

Instead of using the bland cookie-cutter reader that I saw in most of the *Blah, Blah, Blah Fandom Character* X Reader stories that I use to read. I thought it would be nice to give them things that could set them apart. Though I will say, I'm certainly not a professional author so it may not have been entirely clear and I make almost a million mistakes in my writings so I completely understand!

Get ready, believe it or not, I may or may not have planned for this and wrote down actual character descriptions for you, the reader!

So I'll start from the beginning:

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow's Reader:_**

· They are a dedicated young worker who live in a tiny house in the suburbs or the burbs with their cat Oreo which they received when they were *unknown* years of age.

· They have a tendency attempt to detach from things that invoke the feeling of need or attachment ever since an emotionally distressing event occurred to their friend. Despite Reader leading on that this is the only reason for their detatched behavior, in all actuality, it only added on to an even more traumatic event that happened during The Turn (Events prior to The Great Move).

· They love talking to Oreo and the few co-workers that pop up from time to time though Reader doesn't consider anyone their friend besides their cat and Green Shadow!

· Of course, they have a crush on Green Shadow.

· They would love to be more open to new things and break from the regular though they are very hesitant to do so.

 ** _Solar Flare's Reader:_**

· They've always loved the arcade, even with old and new consoles out on the market, they'd prefer to play on a classic arcade machines which they've always had a fascination with the inner workings of one and hope to one day make a classic arcade game and machine of their own.

· They have a very deep attachment to Street Fighter, aside from trying to keep their high score on the leader board, it helped them though very tough times aside from 'The Turn' and 'The Great Move'.

· Though mostly playing the original street fighter, they love the entire series.

· They adore Solar Flare and love to think about how they saved her from impending death.

· They were one of the few dozens of people who maintained their entire family unit during 'The turn'.

· They are in school, grade 12, and will graduate soon.

 ** _Citron's Reader:_**

· They enjoy asking questions and keep an entire notebook full of them because they believe that they always keep them on their toes and try to constantly top the previous question they had before.

· They enjoy gaining answers just as much as they enjoy asking for them.

· They love dancing because it gets rid of excess energy but hate dancing in front of others. A tell-tell sign that they want to burst into a dance number is when they tap their foot repeatedly.

· They are a recent graduate from College and live in a home that they inherited from their *naturally* deceased grandparents.

· They idolized the heroes but love to ask Citron questions more than anyone they have ever met because of the outrageous stories he tells.

· They have small time dreams of being a possible reporter or writer for the local newspaper.

· They still want their group of friends to be called the Myth busters.

 ** _Rose's Reader:_**

· They are overly friendly and attempt to befriend everyone that they come across!

· They have a kind heart and can grow overly attached to people and plants that they've been around for a while. Parting with a close friend can be somewhat emotional for Reader.

· They are sometimes visited by Nathan and Patricia every couple of months in the summer for Reader's amazing lemon(ade) ice-cream.

· They will probably never admit it but Rose is the first person to turn down gifts from them…that's probably why they have feelings for them.

· They can be over enthusiastic and despite annoying the heck out of one of their helper sunflowers; Quinn, they only mean the best.

· They are also visited by Dave but it's extremely rare that it happens with how much work he has to do.

· They are one of Doom and Bloom's top suppliers due to the high demand for the plants that Reader grows and also how close they live to the shop.

* * *

Well, here these are and I promise you there is more to come! I'll try to update it with any major changes as they happen but don't worry, I won't spam the story with these de-railing updates.

I'll do that on Deviantart u (Worthless media plug which you should totally check out, StreawberryCremeDream!)

Anyway, like I said: yes, I'm still working on this story, yes, I will update it soon and yes, I love this story too much to let it go!

Anyway, thank you for your extreme patience! My gosh you guys are amazing!


	11. Valentine's Day -Full-

**_**All of the Valentine Chapters are merged to keep the story organized for my own sanity owo**_**

* * *

 ** _ **Rating: T for swearing & suggestive themes, may change to M**_**

 ** _ **Shipping: Plant X Human**_**

 ** _ **AU: Humans are still alive and co-exists with plants but Zomboss and the Zombies remain the same!**_**

 ** _ **I will try my best to keep the reader as gender-neutral as possible!**_**

* * *

 ** _Green Shadow:_**

Behind her, to her left, to her right and directly in front of her! It was everywhere, love, love, love! This whole valentine's day celebration was starting to annoy her so much. She never understood why it was so popular among humans even the one that despised it. It was as if it went from one extreme to the other. The ones who loved it wouldn't stop gushing over it and the ones who hated it, wouldn't shut up about it.

Green Shadow just needed to get to a place where she could hide out until this was all over. Not even the base was safe, the plants celebrated it just as much as the humans did but there was one more place that she could try…

'Knock, knock, knock,'

"MERORWW!" Your Oreo falls off the window sill and scrambles to his feet, hissing at the window. He did not enjoy being woken up from his naps, especially without warning. Green Shadow waves at the cat and he tilts his head at her, his tail waving lazily now.

You shoot up on your bed, your heart pounding against your chest, you had also happened to be napping! You rub your eyes and glance at your clock on the side table, 5pm, you had just gotten off of work and had barley slept thirty minutes yet you still felt sleepy!

You thought naps were supposed to energize not make you even more tired. You slide out of your bed, straighten out your clothes and hair before going over to your window and opening it for her.

"Hey, Y/N, why is this Valentine's day so popular?" She asks right away as she leans against the window.

It takes you a moment to actually register what she said since you had just woken up but it clicked sooner or later. "Valentine's?" You repeat the word before exhaling. Right away, your memory is flooded with the images of the cupids, hearts and other love related decorations scattered around your workplace. Your co-worker Adriana had gone all out and spent almost the entire party budget on the decorations, practically smothering everything in red and love.

You grumble and move back over to your bed as Green Shadow lands on the carpeted floor in your room. "It's okay," You shrug and lay face down on the bed. "I guess it's cool, I've celebrated it at least once or twice…neither of them were good." You laugh dryly. "Okay, I have another question." She trails off for a moment, waiting for your reply.

"What else is on your mind?"

"Would you mind teaching me about this stuff?" The hooded peashooter giggle nervously before looking back at you. As if on cue, you shoot up, nodding your head almost as fast as the wind blows! "Absolutely!" You roll off your bed before scrambling to your feet as quickly as you can. "I will teach you all that I know, except the lame stuff." You exclaim happily!

This had been the moment you had been waiting for! Since that faithful evening that was Halloween night, neither of you had really taken the time to actually talk about it…it was like, you both knew it happened but acted like it never did...then again, that was what was happening. You thought about it every night and played the scenario out in your head over and over. This would be the chance to talk about it! Especially over a fancy dinner that you would make or order out, depending on if you could find your oven mittens or you would never get the food out of the oven!

 _ **-3-**_

You had taken the liberty into stopping by the store while Green Shadow kept your cat company after you had stated that you were only going to be a few moments.

Turns out, you were gone for almost an hour before you came back with food that you thought would make for a very romantic dinner, and after a quick check on Google, you decided to go with the easiest thing you could make for a romantic dinner; Chicken with lemon!

"Woah, did you go on a shopping spree dude?" You hear Green Shadow's voice as soon as you push the door open and your face decides that it's the very best time to set itself on fire, well not actual fire but the blush made it hot enough to almost cook an egg on your cheek!

You turn your attention from the key that seemed that it was stuck in the lock to only pro-long the embarrassment and look at your 'Date but not really a date, more like somewhere in the middle' for the evening and give her a bashful smile before laughing it off and rushing to the kitchen with the many plastic bags in your hand, following with. Though Green Shadow followed with you as well.

You enter the kitchen and set the many food makings down on the counter and sighs before glancing at your guest who laughs and starts to help you with the unpacking and dinner preparation.

"What are we having (Y/N)?" She says as her laughing settles. "W-well," you stutter for a second before clearing your throat. "C-chicken with lemon!" You give her a smile and reach for the bag that the chicken is in before pulling it out; "I-I hope your ready because I'm about to rock your socks off with my amazing cooking-"

"Annnnd it's completely frozen." You silently curse under your breath while Green Shadow covers her mouth to keep a few keep a few laughs from slipping out! You look over at her and can't help but start laughing yourself.

"This is gonna take a while!" You begin unwrapping the chicken before Green Shadow glances at you which catches your attention, "You ok?" You stop for a second. "I would love to help you make it…" She almost mumbles it as her cheeks turn a soft dark green…

You smile in response and grab her hand, "I would love to have you…e-er!" You start stuttering and nearly squeak! "Your help!"

\- A long while later –

Green Shadow squeezes the last of the lemon on the chicken before you grab the pan and slide it into the preheated oven. You both share a high five before returning your eyes to the oven again, "Well, now we wait…" You trail off of you look at her and it isn't too soon before she looks at you. "I've never cooked before." You hear her whisper. "Neither have I."

…

You both burst out laughing and continue laughing as you both set the table using regular plates, silverware, cups…well pretty much regular everything despite having your heart set on making this a romantic dinner. The only that that would represent the romance in the night was the red table cloths that you found in one of your kitchen cabinets. Not that you or Green Shadow would mind, she did come to you to escape the ever-so-corny love being shoved down her throat today.

You take a step back and look at the small table with the large cloth draped over and the two chairs sitting across from each other.

'This is subtle,' You silently think to yourself as you suddenly feel a pair of leafy green arms wrap around your torso which wastes no time making your cheeks turn a cherry red. "Thank you again (Y/N), it truly means a lot to me that you're doing this all…"

Oh, here comes the fire again.

"O-Oh, I-I…r-really, I have no p-problem with doing this, i-it means a lot that you thought i-it was a g-good idea to spend the night with me!" You try to keep your stuttering to a minimal thought your mind was racing almost a million miles a minuet.

"I would spend it with no one else…" There she went with that soft speaking again, that certainly wasn't like her, it was almost unsettling like she was hiding something. "How could I ever repay such kindness?" She glances up into your eyes, looking at you for an answer.

Oh, your cheeks just got hotter.

"Y-y-you d-don't, I-I promise you!" You look away, the blush spreading from your cheeks to your face entirely! Anymore, you were going to be just a puddle of a blushy mess on the floor in front of her!

You feel her hand gently brush against your cheek, turning your head towards her.

Was it you or was she getting closer to you? She was completely quiet and you were frozen as your mind raced a million miles more!

…

Time seemingly slowed for a second as her lips made contact with yours and you swore you felt your heart stop almost completely. W-were you kissing? Time was flying by yet standing slow at the same time and it wasn't soon before your body moved on its own.

Your arms wrap around her, gently picking her up so you two would no longer be in such an awkward position because of the height difference. Before you knew it, your hearts were beating almost in sync as the kiss is slowly and hesitantly broken…

The last few words you hear nearly make your heart burst out of your chest;

"I love you (Y/N), I hope you love me too…"

* * *

 ** _Solar Flare_**

During the past few weeks since the arcade had been closed down for construction, you and Solar had been spending time in the tree house hideout. Sometimes it would be for an hour, a few hours, sometimes the entire day! You would talk and make more shapes from reflective paper to put in the bushes and around the trees that surrounded what hovelled a temporary home to the two of you some days.

But after Halloween night, things changed a bit...on your side more like. You felt more nervous around her and would be a bit more worried about what you would say. Hell, you'd even throw games that you both would play to make her feel happy and hear her giggle. You even enjoyed it when she would rub it in your face…sometimes. Your heart felt much happier around her and you enjoyed it. And as valentine's day approached, your mind wandered to the idea of asking her on a date…maybe even if she would be your girlfriend! But you had to start small and work your way up.

Like, how would you ask her, where would you go, should it be fancy or casual?

You roll over on your couch and groan loudly as your homework papers fall to the floor. You sigh loudly and close your eyes, homework was the least of your worries right now.

As soon as you turn your body, there is a rapid knocking at your front door with nearly sends you flying off the couch! But it's enough to push your valentine woes out of your mind momentarily. You get up and quickly head to the door to open it and right away, your vision is practically clouded with red!

"Ummph, hellow?" You ask very confused and with flowers mushed in your face almost but that only lasted for a few seconds before whoever it was move the flowers away.

"Happy V-Day dude~!" You hear the lovely and familiar voice belonging to the very flower that you had been thinking of since you woke up this morning, "Solar Flare?" You smile at her somewhat surprised at the fact that she was here but the majority of the shock was from the fact that she brought flowers with her! "Flowers!" You say taking them somewhat nervously noticing that they were roses. "Roses! Um...were t-these alive at one point were they?" She lets out a loud laugh but stops abruptly before giving you a look that unsettles you and sends a chill up your spine almost.

"I promise they weren't~" She reassures you as she giggles like she normally does. "T-Thank god.." You whisper that to yourself and take the flowers and she smirks at you which causes the same chill to pay you another friendly visit!

"Now, why don't you set them in a vase or something and let's go!" She grabs your free hand and tries to tug you out the door into the unknown…well unknown to you. As she tugs you through the doorway and you end up dropping the flowers on the side table next to the door, accompanying your English text book.

"W-wait!" You exclaim grabbing the door knob, "W-where are we going?" She turns back towards you and smiles! "We're going on a date, silly, today is Valentine's day right?" She sounds excited and grip your hand a bit tighter. "We're each other's valentine's!"

As soon as she finishes that sentence, there is an immediate pause.

She then groans and rolls her eyes, "I'm sorry if I got that wrong, I don't know if that's how the humans call it or not."

In the meantime, you were lost in your own world, still trying to process what she had just said to you. "I-I, um, d-d-da-date-"She looks at you and gives you the absolute cutest smile on the planet which makes you go silent! "So what if I didn't get it right, It'll be our own little thing~!" She spins back around and pulls you outside with her and in turn, you close the door behind yourself.

In a dramatic turn of events, you two were going on a date plus she came to you! Whoa, from the looks of it, this was going to be one very interesting night!

 _ **-3-**_

A while after the proposal for a date that Solar had sprung up between the two of you, she ended up calling an Uber that took the both of you all the way across town to some concert for one of her favorite singers and despite the chance for a cliché here, they were human and a small-town duo, Kikoi and Victor. You had seen flyers for this concert all around town but you never really payed attention to them, they weren't your style. It was mainly *insert favorite artist* that helped you get through your endless nights of studying for school.

"I promise they're good, we'll stay for just one song and then hit the movies!" She sounds almost as excited as the people who chatter around the two of you. Seeing her so happy made you happy in turn! "A-are you sure we aren't too late?" You say louder than normal so she could hear you over all the loud chatter. "No, not at all!" She exclaims back before pausing and pressing the tip of her leafy hand to her lips as if she was thinking. "Maybe…probably!" As soon as she finished speaking, the any voices of everyone around you quiets down as she both look towards the direction of the stage.

"Hello everyone!" Kikoi's voice echoes through the outdoor stage area as the long brown-haired female leans towards the microphone. "Looks like we were just on time," You say as you trail off while another person, Victor, walks out on stage holding a guitar as the female next to him gives the brightest smile.

The audience awes and coos as they squish themselves together to get closer to the stage to watch the couple be about as mushy as possible while introducing their show.

"Tonight we welcome you and will start our first show off with the cover of Jordin Spark and Chris Brown's Song, No Air…" Victor says as the lights lower and nearly fades in with the dark sky…how was it dark so quickly…and were there ever this many stars in the sky before?

You had never seen this many, it was almost mesmerizing but your snapped out of your thoughts as Kikoi begins singing.

* **Right now would be a good time to google and follow along with this song:** _ **No Air duet with Chris Brown (Acoustic Version)**_ *

But not only that…you feel Solar Flare's hand wrap around yours. You look over at your concert companion and find her gently swaying to the music as the stars were seemingly reflecting off of her eyes. Sure, the stars in the sky were almost mesmerizing but you were hypnotized by the stars in her eyes.

It wasn't long before you felt your heart begins to beat faster than normal as the world around the two of you faded…it was only the two of you.

You watched her as she begins to softly sing along as her eyes were locked to the stage. You never remembered her licking these kinds of songs before…was it just the fact that it was also the day of love or were you just over thinking things? You certainly hoped not but you were too distracted by her singing.

You no longer heard the audience, kikoi or Vector…you only heard her and your heart that was beating as fast as it possibly could…! But in the midst of your hypnotized look, she looks over at you and her cheeks turn a bashful red before a soft small smile graces her lips before she slowly leans forward…

After a few seconds. Her lips finally meet yours and the last few words you hear, snaps you out of your trance;

"I love you so much (Y/N)…~"

* * *

 _ **Citron**_

"Merry Valentines day, (Y/N)!" Marcus tosses a card down on the table in front of you with the grumpy cat on it. "Everyone sucks, you just happen to suck a little bit less." You chuckle and look up at your friend. "Is this going to be an every year thing?" Marcus nods his head as he hands another card to Jada. "As long as tumblr keeps coming up with these cards, I'll keep printing them and sharing them among my peers." He speaks happily and walks off towards another table full of girls who were studying.

"What does yours say?" You ask curiously trying to look at it. "Is your name Wifi cuz' I'm feelin' a connection."

You both laugh but its only a few seconds before you suddenly quiet down and look at you card again and it doesn't take Jada long to notice your silent state.

"Hey, you seem to be looking at that card pretty hard, whatcha thinking about over there?" You look up and toss the card down. "I'm trying to figure out if it would be a good idea to visit Citron t-today…" You pause feeling a blush come upon your cheeks. "Oh my, is that a blush I see!" Your friend giggles and playfully pinches your cheeks which only makes them hotter. You quickly swat her hand away and groan "Shadddapppppp." You press your face against the table in the hopes of cooling your face off. "Awe, there's nothing to be ashamed of, just get up and go visit him!" She leisurely shrugs her shoulders and looks down at the card you got. "But if I go down there today, he may get the wrong idea," Jada raises an eyebrow at you. "N-not that I don't want him to get the wrong idea!" Jada raises another eyebrow at you. "I mean…I-I mean, I don't know!" You whimper and sulk on the table.

Jada flicks the back of your head without warning and you flinch, almost shooting up out of your chair!

"H-Hey!" You exclaim and rub the spot she hit. "You're thinking into this too much, just go up there and see him." She speaks as she picks up one of your cards. "And ask Marcus for another one of these, I'm sure Citron will get a big kick out of it."

"But what if he gives me one of the dirty ones?" You groan and cover your face.

"Well, you said that you didn't yet you DID want him to get the wrong idea so that'll add to the idea of…wrong…~" Jada smirks to herself and plays with the card in her hand, obviously thinking dirty thoughts judging by the look she had on her face.

You snatch the card from her and stand up but before leaving you shake your head, "Just nasty."

 _ **-3-**_

You look down at the pavement as you walk with a basket full of Marcus's cards that you had managed to snatch while he was talking to the table full of studying girls. Even they were laughing at his cards and it made you come to a conclusion, if a goof ball like him could gain the confidence to give both funny and lewd Valentine's day to girls he only knew from school then you could gather the social strength to give this orange, you were so fond of, a valentine's card.

As your mind clears for the next set of thoughts you were about to have, October 31st enters your mind for what felt like the 40th time this week, why was Halloween night still on your mind?

It had been bugging you for the past couple of months no matter how hard you had been trying to push it out of your thoughts. You remember amusing the idea attempting to enjoy the rest of the party after what happened but it was a better idea to take Jada to a human hospital.

She was fine (thank goodness) but there was something wrong with you. It wasn't a physical ailment.

You were trying so hard to figure out what the hay Citron was trying to tell you that night before the corn stalk interrupted. You were on what felt like the brink of insanity so you made a choice to not think about it anymore.

That backfired like crazy.

You only thought about it more as the days passed but you did a better job at distracting yourself than anyone else ever could. SpongeBob, Myth Busters, writing questions, reading, music, dancing, anything and everything you could do! If it came up again, you would push it to the back of your thoughts but, you were walking down the street; nothing here to distract yourself with but birds and nature but even then, they didn't make that much noise.

You let out a sigh and adjust your backpack on your shoulder before making your way to the gate.

As you near, it surprisingly slides open while a few younger looking plants glide past you. They were shouting things you didn't really bother to understand while you slip inside to see the base bustling with the usual activity it has during the middle of the day. Meanwhile you attempt to be unseen as you make your way through, seeing a few dozen plants who you didn't hope to disturb so you dedicated to staying invisible.

Unfortunately, your fool proof plan to be invisible was soiled by a very vigilant orange.

The very same one you hoped to see!

Buuuuuuut, you're too busy hoping not to be spotted by the group of plants you've had your eyes on for a while when you bump into him. You stumble backwards and his body jiggles slightly while he jumps a little in the process of reeling back.

"(Y/N)?" His voice causes your head to turn back into its original position to look at the large, round fruit before you and your blood nearly runs cold and your heart is pounding too hard to notice that cards nearly fumble out of your basket! You try your best to quickly regain your footing and straighten out your clothes, a small distance away from him now.

And here came the nervousness…why were you so nervous? Maybe it was the semi-lewd cards you held at your side or the same memory you had been trying your hardest to push away so you didn't lose your marbles.

"H-hey Citron, H-Happy..." you trail off, had you really forgotten what day it was…?!

You look disoriented for a second, almost like a deer in head lights but quickly saving you from embarrassment, a very royal looking Rose comes floating beside Citron waving her wand about; "-Valentine's day!"

She twirls and settles beside Citron who is somewhat surprised by her presence along with yours!

Had you really come to see him on the day of love?

The rose beams with a smile that could send the queen of England sobbing to her room out of shame. "What brings you here young human?" Her voice is smooth, wait, was she the same Rose that everyone had been tailing at that shop?

"You must be (Y/N)!"

She even called you by your name, how did she know your name?!

You swallow before speaking up, "H-how did you-"

"Oh, your name has been coming out of this fruit for the past couple of months!" She uses what could only be described as one of her 'noodle' arms to nudge the orange beside her playfully. He jumps again from surprise and you swore you could see what looked like a blush tinting his orange features!

"R-Rose!" He sputters out but she continues talking, "Kernel also mention something about you once or twice but…I'm sure it's not in as much as an affectionate way as Citron does...!" She teases even more! Out of options, the orange calls out for a few of the younger plants who jump into action and begin dragging her away by her cape.

Meanwhile, you notice that you've been standing there absorbing the information that she's been telling you, was his sudden appearance a sign? But you don't have much time to mull it over as you feel him nudge you towards a portal with a patch of oranges surrounding it.

Before you have the chance to object, there's a flash and you stumble out of the portal and you struggle this time to keep your cards in one place!

"H-Hey-!"

Citron apologizes and walks past you, his body jiggles, reminding you of jelly and you almost laugh but you hold it in to keep from embarrassing yourself again. After everything is settled again and you find yourself somewhere to sit since you had been walking for what felt like forever, you sigh softly and smile at him;

"Affectionate…?"

Citron jumps again! I-I..d-don't It's not a big deal, sure maybe I might have talked about you once or twice or maybe gotten carried away b-but it's nothing!" He starts to stutter before launching into full blown babbling about you. You can't help but stare almost dreamily at him, gosh, he looked so cute when he was going off track, almost mesmerizing! You nearly forgot he was talking…

"N-not to say it's nothing! I do like you, in a…'feelings' kind of way maybe b-but- wait, no but-! Wait!"

"You like me…?" You feel your mouth move and words gently flow out, it was like it had a mind of its own. You could swear that there was a small amount of tinted red across his cheeks…he was blushing? He falls completely silent before giving you a look that says it all.

You exchange a look with him too that spills your feelings out into the air as well…more than any extremely suggestive Valentine's card could ever tell.

* * *

 _ **Rose**_

The crickets chirped and the moon was slowly rising into the night sky all the while, there you were pacing back and forth as you run things over in your mind. You couldn't believe that she called you up in the first place and propositioned you.

A date, on valentine's day and at a fancy restaurant!

And right out of the blue. You weren't quite use to this but it was indeed happening! You were so excited, you couldn't tell if you wanted to hop around and squeal like a little school girl or puke your brains out all over the walk way that led to the gate. Both would lead to you to being given weird looks but if you could manage to handle Quin yelling about not wanting you to go on this date because of protective reasons you were far too nervous to understand at the time, you could deal with this!

"You gotta chill out dude." Hayyel, who seemed a bit more mature about the situation says as she hangs on the bars of the entrance to the gate. She had certainty grown up a bit more over the time that she had been out of your care. You almost wanted to cry because she was becoming everything that she wanted to be but to be completely honest, if you did cry, the reasons for it would be mixed.

Dear god, you were very nervous.

"I know, I know but, this is a real date, not like…a friend date from last time." Your voice is somewhat low and a bit gruff. You stop pacing and looks at the peashooter who looks back at you. "You know the feeling you felt when you went on a date with that other peashooter, nice boy but you called me a million times," You exhale raggedly and cover your face. "It's like that but instead I want to talk a million words a minute!"

"That fast?"

"That fast!"

Hayyel raises a peapod as she talks to you, "You need to calm down (Y/N), just because it's not a friend date doesn't mean that it's any more serious," She reassures you. "I'm sure she's still the same goofy Rose that scared all of us last Halloween!"

You move your face out of your hands though your eyes are still closed as you exhale, "You're right- WAHHHH!"

There, right next to her is none other than Rose of course, she always had a knack for sneaking up on you and of course it had to be this time too! The gate slides open while Hayyel steps back and Rose floats forward. "Go, (Y/N), be merry!" She exclaims as you strengthen yourself while Rose only gets closer.

You quickly begin to notice that she's wearing a red long, elegant black and crème colored dress with a golden sash that almost matched the crème colored, around where her waist would be. Not only does the dress somehow compliment her very much but it flows in the gentle night breeze perfectly. Almost as if she was a Queen walking out of her castle to address the peasants in those story books that your mother and father read to you all the time!

"And have her back by midnight!"

Rose turns towards the peashooter and Hayyel runs off giggling like crazy!

After she leaves, Rose turns back towards you and gives you a warm smile that almost makes you melt. "Y-You, um, y-you look a-absolutely b-beautiful!" You exclaim as a bright red blush graces your cheeks but not that you care, you thought it was the heat from her smile warming your face~!

"Thank you (Y/N), and may I say that you look very handsome yourself…" She speaks somewhat softly; you would've almost thought she was being shy!

"A-ah, um, t-thanks-err- I mean, thank you!" You clear your throat nervously and straighten yourself out again and there is a moment where you both just seemingly smile and look at each other, almost as if you're both hypnotized, completely ignoring the pervious awkwardness in the air.

"What are you waiting for, take her!"

You both turn your attention to the fence where you see both Hayyel and Pixy running off in the distance towards the trunk, giggling like mad men! You look back at Rose and give her another nervous yet bright smile.

"I-I guess we should take the children's advice and follow suit…" She smiles and look at you.

"T-Then," You hold your arm out for her. "Shall we?"

She smiles happily and links her arm through yours, "We shall…~"

 _ **-3-**_

You both arrive at the very fancy (and very expensive) restaurant that you made sure you made a proper choice in choosing.

That took longer than you wanted to admit.

You were the first to talk to the host that stood upfront to get you both seated and as you make your way to the table, you can't help but find yourself glancing at the rose at your side. You were trying your absolute hardest to read her face as your questions invade your mind.

' _Did she like the restaurant?'  
'Did she mind that you both had to ride in the back of a (somewhat stuffy) taxi?'  
'Did she prefer indoor or outdoor seating?'_

Quickly, advert your eyes away when you find that you're staring for a bit too long not wanting her to look at you and be startled by your zoned-out gaze. Internally sighing to yourself, you sheepishly rub your damp palms together while you slide into the booth that was your table for the night.

Rose finds herself a spot seated across from you and notices your nervous palm rubbing despite your efforts to hide it.

"(Y/N) dear there's no reason to be nervous…"

Her voice makes you look up from your hands, resting them on your lap finally. "Actually, there are a million reasons to be n-nervous..." You chuckle uncomfortably and notice that your mouth is dry. Reaching for the cup, you give it an unwarranted bump of your hand which nearly knocks over!

Luckily you grab it with your quick reflexes and stare at it for a moment. You silently ask the evil cup 'why' before looking up at her. A sheepish smile invaded your lips while Rose, to your astonishment, chuckles and gently places her rose bud/hand on top of yours. She looks into your eyes and you almost want to glance away…you don't allow the impulse to take over.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of you…" You voice your concern and she smiles genuinely.

Your heart flutters.

"Everything is okay," She begins but there is a moment of silence that follows after. Never losing eye contact with her, you've relaxed more. You suddenly notice a faint scent of rose in the air.

What was going on?

Was this some sort of magic?

Ohhh, who cares!

You were happy, no longer the nervous wreck from just a few moments before.

"Besides," She suddenly starts, breaking the calm silence which could've made you jump if she was louder. I'm around plants who do silly things all the time!" She laughs, and you find yourself laughing with her.

She did have a point, didn't she?

There couldn't have been anything weird or embarrassing that you could've done that would have freaked her out and possibly destroyed your relationship beyond recognition!

You, as always, were being very overdramatic.

Just thinking that made an enormous wave of relief crash into your mind as it washed away whatever nervousness was left over.

You properly grab the glass and lift it to your lips, taking a drink before opening one eye and glancing at her, you smile while she laughs again.

Looks like the disaster date cliché would have to find a new victim tonight, you were above reproach!

 _ **-3-**_

The date carried on as any dinner date would; talking, laughing, you know, the general happiness as you ordered the food and ate together. You both were just having a marry ol' time while talking together.

Your conversations mainly consisted of discussing the plants that were still in the process of training for L.E.A.F.

It also included the fact that Hayyel was the most ambitious of the bunch. She always was up to do whatever was required of her no matter how physically or mentally complicated it might have been!  
Aerie would spend most of her time in the makeshift shooting range downstairs and according to Rose, she was becoming the best shot out of the entire group of recruits.

Meanwhile, Lade was becoming accustomed to working with the sunflowers who of which found the squeaky male to be absolutely adorable!

Sun mainly hung out with other Corns who all understood what it was like to have a temper 24/7. They would frequently get into fights with each other but make up almost a few seconds later. Rose believed that his temper would come in hand on the battle filed.

Pixy being last but not least managed to discover his talents in stealth, utilizing his teleporting ability to sneak up on various training dummies and other teammates but he was still as sweet as always.

It made your heart happy to hear that the plants that you raised like your own were on their way to becoming true L.E.A.F. agents. You steal curious glances at Rose as she chatters happily about everyone at the base. She genuinely did enjoy being around the younger plants as Citron said on the day you first saw her!

The idea of asking the question of if she's ever thought of having kids before flashes in your mind for a second.

She suddenly shifts in her cushioned booth seat and pulls you out of your thoughts as she speaks again.

"You know (Y/N), you've raised very respectable plants," She compliments and you feel yourself blush…but you weren't absolutely sure if you actually were. "They consistently have nothing but good things to say about you!" Yep, you were absolutely blushing.

Sheepishly scratching the back of your head, you let out a chuckle.

"I just raise them like they're my own family and I mean…" You trail off. "They technically are!" Rose give you a smile that makes a shiver run up and down your back and you play it off as best you can, hoping she doesn't notice.

"I can tell that you are a very sweet person (Y/N)." She continues with her smiling and compliments, you feel like you actually might melt.

"Oh, there's no need to thank me for that, I just treat others how I want to be treated." You speak before taking a sip of water.  
"In that case, I must forgive you for my behavior before when your brought me that present…I sometimes must be careful who I associate with so I can be hard to approach…at first." She, for once, is talking shyly.

You quickly shake your head in understanding before speaking; "There is no need to apologize…I might have known that before-hand because of Spudow…"

You glance away nervously and she chuckles!

"E-even if I didn't know, I still wouldn't hold it against you!"

You smile brightly, and she looks down at her water as if she is refraining from speaking about something.

She looks up again.

"Many thanks for your kindness (Y/N)…"

She speaks so soft you almost can't hear her but instead of pointing it out, you offer a smile in response.

"I should be thanking you; I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you!" You laugh remembering how you almost knocked over the cup a while ago. She laughs with you and the night resumes.

It isn't long before you and Rose are finished eating though.

You pay (also leaving a tip that the waitress internally thanked you for) and both of you head out onto the street again.

Stepping outside into the cool night air, you almost cursed the world knowing that you would have to hail another stuffy taxi back. Rose, on the other hand, looks around the buildings that surrounded the restaurant.

You find her looking around, and your curiosity is peaked.

"Are you okay?" You ask worriedly,

"Is something wrong?" You feel your palms get sweaty again. "

"I knew I would mess something up. This is my curse!" You were on the verge of having a full-blown panic attack when rose shakes her head quickly!

"N-No, It's-" She adjusts her voice a little to keep from being too loud. "I was such a nice time and to tell the truth, I didn't want the night to end!" She smiles after explaining herself.

Rose surprised you many times tonight but this almost made your jaw drop to the floor.

'Having a nice time, didn't want the night to end…?'

Your eyes light up and your grab her rose buds/hands and look into her eyes! "Do you mean it?" She could almost see an entire galaxy in your eyes as you locked eye contact.

You were almost ecstatic, you had actually managed to pull of such a successful date that she didn't want to go home yet!

For the first time tonight, she looks surprised but that doesn't last for long until a giggle bubbles from out of her. She continues laughing as she leans forward and places a very gentle kiss on your lips that were slightly agape.

A little bit of time passes and Rose becomes worried, you haven't really moved.

Was this how all humans reacted when they were kissed?

Rose had so many questions but opted to snap you out of this immobile state of shock.

"(Y/N)…(Y/N)…?"

You suddenly burst to life and pick her up twirling her around as she grabs onto you as best she can as the twirling continues.

You were happier than you have ever been in your whole entire life! You pulled it off and now you didn't want the night to end either…you really hope it wouldn't

"I love you Rose!" You exclaim not being able to think about the words before they slip out. Rose starts laughing and hugs you again as your spinning slows down. Leaning forward to kiss you again, she whispers; "I love you too (Y/N)…~"

You finally kiss for what felt like an eternity.

* * *

 ** _There's gonna be a note in the next chapter cause its super important so no notes this chapter! Wait..these were notes?_**


	12. Haven left a Note: 3! -Super Important-

Another one?!

Guh! Forgive me for not updating since March but with the summer coming, I have more time on my hands thus I plan on updating and making revision to currently posted chapters. The Citron, Green Shadow and Solar Flare chapters were taken down to be put together into one whole chapter for the sake of being organized because I'm a neat freak now I guess.

Now I know what you're saying, I though you said 'there would be no more author notes cluttering the story!'.

Weeeeeeeeell…I think that what you're thinking because I literally don't know if that's what I put last author's note…

But this note is unlike any other, you see, it's actually kinda important and not me just rambling!

 _I've recently found this story uploaded word for word on Wattpad_! Yes, I know I'm not the only one this has happened to so this should **_reeeeeeally_** go without saying.

I kindly ask that no one take anything I write to upload onto other websites! I don't care if credit is given to me, I don't care if the re-post has a link back to the original even! _**DO NOT**_ re-post my work! If I wanted this story on Wattpad, I assure you, I would've uploaded it myself. If I were to never post it on Wattpad then that's how it should be, not uploaded by someone else who didn't even bother to ask if it was okay to do or not. ;v;

If anyone wants my work archived then please, google that one archive site and you'll find it there, already posted.

Sorry for the rant-y like note, I'm just a little bit frustrated. We'll resume our regularly scheduled programming soon.


End file.
